M isn't for Miss America
by MarahSoore
Summary: Supers are real and the BPRD has to pick up the slack. Agent M Oakland is called back to the BPRD after an 'event' that made her leave five years previous. Only M's return takes a turn for the worst as she becomes the center of a time sensitive event that takes her to 1943. Her knowledge of the super soldier program might save her or a shadow from her past might show himself.
1. Story time with Karl

Hey guys! So now everything should be in order, this was a short story that I posed in the Hellboy section to see if there was interest in this story. Now that the next chapter is up I thought it would be wise to rejoin the first to parts. The first section is in third person but the rest of the story is written between two POV's which I'll notify if it's not M speaking.

I don't own Hellboy or any of the Marvel cinematic universe. If I did I would be pushing for a third Hellboy movie and M wouldn't be and OC.

* * *

Story Time With Karl

Mystical Moonbeam Oakland had been taught many things in her two years of living in the BPRD. One, bad guys were always evil, and good guys were always good. Two, Moonbeam learned that just because the paranormal was out there, it didn't mean it wanted to be found. The second one always confused her. Why didn't they want to be found? ALl her life she could see and interact with the paranormal, to her they were her secret friends… until the BPRD found her and brought her to live with a bunch of agents, agents like Hellboy.

"How you doing under there kid?" Hellboy said in the worst whisper Moonbeam had ever heard.

Moonbeam had been convinced by Hellboy to hide under some seats for a routine mission that he and a few other agents were going on. M was small enough, being only ten years old, that she could fold herself comfortably in the back of the van they were using. With her for the trip was her electronic digital pet Morrigan2 (her last pet died after an unfortunate incident with a ghost), a book on children's fairytales, and a lunchbox she had prepared with a PB&J (no crusts), carrot sticks, a small bag of chips, a slightly squashed cupcake, and a bottle of apple juice. She was covered by a large blanket that hid her light blond hair from anyone who would peak behind the large demon.

"How much further?" She asked, her voice carried the whisper better than her demon buddy.

"Just pulling in. When we get out stay in the car, kay?"

Moonbeam nodded reopening her book. Hellboy had taken a shining to her when she first walked into the BPRD. Maybe he wanted a sibling, or just a kid to run around and cause trouble for other agents. Moonbeam didn't care, for the first time in her life she felt like she was normal. So when Hellboy told her he was going on a mission and might find something pretty for her, it didn't take much to convince her to sneak into the car.

The driver up front slowed the car down. Up front Moonbeam could hear people talking about what they would find inside the cave their going to. It seems there was a dragon who decided to take residence in upstate New York without telling anyone. they was there to keep the peace. Hellboy was there incase the peace was breached, there were better agents for negotiating things than him.

Before Hellboy left her rubbed the top of her head with his large hand. She didn't make a peep until the doors were locked, the slight beep signaled that Moonbeam was finally alone. She let her legs stretch out and groaned as she did. She wasn't a small girl, even for being ten. Part of her wondered what had Hellboy believe that she could find comfortably behind his seat for a three hour car ride?

She let herself peak out the window. Her skin had lost a good amount of color since she was sent to live in the BPRD. Broom tried to get her outside, but her once summer tan skin had become milky, Moonbeam felt like it suited her better than the tan skin, now she looked more like the princesses she read about in her Grimm's fairytale book.

Peaking outside she saw that they were in a deserted part of the wood. The trees grew thickly around the cars, she tried to look in front of the car, but other cars were blocking the view. 'I wonder if I could sneak out just to see what their doing?' but she stopped that thought before it was fully realized. She shouldn't leave the car. Hellboy and the rest would be back soon. and He might be back with something for her.

Opening the lunch box she ate the cupcake and carrot sticks, she left the rest for later, incase they took longer to get back. She was about to drink her apple juice when she heard more cars pull up. That wasn't right. no one else was supposed to be here other than BPRD regulated people.

Ducking down deeper into the back she threw the blanket over her. Hopefully no one would look in the back of the car. And if she was really lucky Hellboy would come out and whoop whoever was outside. But as she tried to stay still Moonbeam started to listen in to what was happening outside. Her ears caught onto a language she knew as well as she knew her english. German.

The voice outside was distant at first, but it grew closer and closer to the car. Moonbeam could imagine that the person speaking was probably on the other side of the steel door. His voice had a slight mechanical ring to it, it was deep, more filled with a rich tone.

"Search the area well. We'll make a dive into the cave in a moment, the BPRD agents should have the creature distracted for now." Then the voice paused. Moonbeam could swear she could hear a lock ticking near by, like her Grandpa's old Grandfather clock. That's when she knew who she was dealing with, it was a name she was taught her first week of being in the BPRD. One of the most wanted and move terrifying monsters to walk the earth.

Dr. Karl Kroenen.

She held her breath thinking that if she stopped breathing her heart would slow down. Only the damn thing was sounding in her ears louder than the ticking of the man's heart. A jolt of fear rushed through her as a light tapping on the glass sounded over her head, and in german the voice spoke.

"Child I know you are in there."

She was dead. Moonbeam knew she was dead in that moment. She was going to die by some undead ninja in the middle of Upstate New York. Her parents would sue the government, then Hellboy would get blamed for dragging her along. While she would just be dead. No going to school. No becoming an agent so she could fight beside Hellboy. She would die at the age of ten.

"If you come out I can promise your safety child." He said again. His voice didn't sound like it was hostile. And for all that Moonbeam knew he could be saying the truth. Maybe Liz was wrong and Kroenen didn't eat little girls for dinner… or was that his counterpart Ilsa? Either way Moonbeam had to make a choice.

She moved the blanket off of her head and looked out the window. It was Kroenen alright. She knew the mask well from the presentation Kate Corrigan gave her when she first walked into the BPRD. He was thinner than she thought he would be. But he was tall, with wide shoulders and a thin acrobatic form that in Moonbeam's young age escaped her. The only thing she was focused on was the tonfas on his thighs and the lugar strapped to his hip.

"You promise you won't hurt me?" She asked in german.

The assassin's head tilted for a moment, as if he were surprised to hear her speak in the same language as him. He looked over to his men. The men were mercenaries of some fashion. Moonbeam didn't know anything about them, and had not skills to know if they had proper training.

"I will personally protect you." He said giving a slow bow. "Please, you need to leave the car, we plan to blow them."

Moonbeam didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed her stuff and made sure Hellboy didn't leave anything behind. Unlocking the car she felt the last bit of distance between her and the assassin leave. He was intimidating towering over her. She was already five feet, but the older man still had a good foot on her.

As soon as she was out of the car Kroenen barked some orders and took Moonbeams hand pulling her from the cars. She stumbled after him, her legs shorter and the left leg was waking up from going numb on her. "Stop!" She cried. "I can't walk that fast."

She didn't know what happened until she was swooped off the ground and into the assassins arms. She was carried curled on him. Her head rested on his shoulders. Coughing Moonbeam tried to get the smell of rust and blood out of her nose. That's when she realized that the smell was coming off of her 'protector'.

Kroenen stopped once they were out of eyesight of the cars. "Calm down child." He muttered letting her stand again. "What is a child doing on a mission like this?"

"My adopted brother said I should come along… that it would be safe."

"Your name child?"

Moonbeam kicked her feet for a long moment. "Mystical Moonbeam…" she said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Child I could not hear that over my heart. Say it again and louder."

His words were harsher, but Moonbeam could tell that he was not angry, annoyed, but not angry. She repeated the words again, this time loud enough for him to hear.

"I will call you M. So much better than that stupid name." He said. He turned back to the direction of the cars. Moonbeam… no M, she really liked that idea, M could be misheard and Em, short for a dozen of normal names.

"Why take me from the cars? I thought you were… evil?" She said the last word quietly.

The assassin didn't move for a long moment then he turned down to look at her. "There's a lot more out there kinder than good and bad. You will learn with age." He tucked his hands behind his back. "I did not plan to run into your people today, it is a pity you were here to see this."

"Why are you doing this?"

A mechanical laugh rumbled through the man. "M. You will learn that sometimes it's good enough to poke at the sleeping bear, just to make sure it stays on it's feet. Can't let the BPRD get complacent can we?"

They became quiet again, but the questions buzzed through the young girls head. "Were you really in World War Two?"

"I was."

"Did you know my Oma?"

"What was her name?"

"Umm Agatha Carver." M muttered.

Kroenen paused M guessed he was pondering. "I do remember a name similar, but I do not remember the details. Probably she was an assistant to someone I knew."

M nodded. "Oma said not everyone back then was evil… I like to think that. But."

"Child, I don't feel up to discussing the past at the moment." He quickly said. M jumped and nodded apologizing like she had forced him to relive something worse than her worst nightmares.

But as soon as they became quiet questions started to buzz around again. Well not questions, more the want to talk was hitting her. "What do you want to talk about? Cause it's going to be boring just standing here doing nothing."

"How about you tell me a story?" He said out of the blue.

"you like stories?"

"THey are something I enjoy yes. Do you know one?"

M knew more than a dozen stories. "I know one about a fairy."

Kronen laughed. "Of course you do, and is it the Princess of fairies."

M's face became grave. "No… it was a mean fairy who tried to eat me once."

Kroenen turned and looked down at the girl. She was serious. Her life before the BPRD was plagued with paranormal and magical things making her life harder because she could see them.

"It's what got me into the BPRD. I was eight at the time and this fairy kept sneaking into the house at night and tried to bite me. Mom and Dad didn't believe me when i told them, and I was getting some nasty bruises from it. So one night I pricked my finger and left out a bit of blood. THe Fairy went for the easy meal and I put a vase over it stopping it from escaping."

Kroenen was now listening to the small girl. "And what did you do to the fairy? I understand that fairies when they are captured are obliged to give wishes."

"And those wishes never come out as one wants. So I did the one thing that wouldn't fire back."

Kroenen had to laugh at the security of the girl next to him. "And what would that be? Asking for money? or maybe a poney?"

"I asked it to eat a cupcake made with chocolate with me. One that my mother made."

She was serious. Her mother had made cupcakes to 'ward off fairies'. M's mother was very much a kitchen witch and when her daughter said a fairy was bothering her she whipped up a batch of cupcakes and told ME to keep one at her bedside, just in case.

"And you killed the fairy?"

"I made it very very sick. It learned that it couldn't bite kids again after that night… but Dad figured out what was happening and called the BPRD to take me away…"

"Well aren't you a little Valkyrie." He muttered. From Kroenen's belt a walkie sounded. "Everything's set, what's the orders?"

Kroenen plucked the walkie talkie up. "Move out if you have achieved your other goals. I'll rejoin you at base after I get a good view of the demon."

"And the girl we found?"

"She's not for you to worry about." He placed the talkie on his belt and looked down at her. "M. I have very specific instructions for you. When you hear an explosion I want you to run towards it as fast as you can. Your 'brother' will be there probably unharmed. Tell him you ran when you saw us arrive and only with the explosion did you know it was safe. Ja?"

"yes sir." she said looking in the direction of the cars. There was one question she needed answered, and it might be one he would be willing to give. "Why did you save me?"

"Lets just say you remind me of someone I once held dear. I owe her my life and I plan on paying it back where I can. You will never have to fear me Moonbeam. Never. Remember that."

From far away M could hear an explosion. "You had better run. Or i might come after you after all."

M didn't have to be told twice. She would be picked up by Hellboy, who would be crying thinking he had gotten her killed. No one would know about Kroenen or the origin of her nickname. M was very good at keeping secrets and she suspected her and the undead assassin would have many more before her time was though.


	2. Supers change everything

Hey guys, there is a prologue to this that I'll be adding in a little bit. I was using it as a feeler for this crossover. I've been thinking about this crossover for a few years now and I started hashing out a bit of it. I'm going to shoot for a monthly release of this since I'm still getting through a few other fanfics and National Novel Writing Month will soon be upon me and I'll have no time for fanfic while I work on my original stories. I'll have story notes at the end to explain things better.

* * *

Chapter 1: Supers change everything

Eight years later I stood in my familial home staring at the television.

This can't be happening?

Replaying for the hundredth time on CNN was a picture of Tony Stark, underneath the words 'I AM IRON MAN' were written clearly. Just that afternoon the billionaire had chosen to tell the world that he was a superhero. Sure he denied being a hero, but people were already painting him as a good guy.

I might not be inside the BPRD, but I knew what a confession like that could mean. There was a reason why super humans and other entities were kept in the dark. People as a whole were a frightened species that once something different comes down the line they tend to fear it before they accept it. A rich billionaire flying around with a suit that can shoot lazers, I knew this was going to lead to more things that would walk out of the shadows.

From behind , I could hear people laughing. The sound brought me out of my musing about the Iron Man situation and back to what was happening to me.

Five years ago I had left the BPRD under a stressful time. The attack that had killed Professor Broom had placed me too close to a dangerous situation. Manning and a few key members thought that with my powers being under control that I could go back to living with my mother and father. But an agreement was made before I was taken away.

If I got good grades and didn't get arrested for anything I could come back as an agent. No college needed. No basic training.

Another round of laughter erupted from deeper within the house. My father James Oakland was an ex-BPRD member, and when agents arrived to check on me they normally stayed for story time. Today they were waiting for me to get my stuff ready for me to go back the the BPRD. Not as a ward of the Bureau, but as a full agent.

Picking up my jacket I backed out of the room and made my way the kitchen. Thanks to Windtalker, my mother, the kitchen was a paradise for a green witch. The creamy yellow walls was hidden behind bundles of herbs in various stages of drying. Pictures were taken to the cabinet doors. Most of the pictures were of the last five years. Images of me with two other teens. One of them a tall boy with a spiked brown hair. He was sweaty and wearing a football jersey. On the other side was a girl with darker skin her black hair was pulled up into the perfect high ponytail. She was dressed in a cheerleaders uniform.

Warren's off to basic training and Rachel is in North Carolina learning about shamanism. I had never thought I would make friends outside of the BPRD. But Warren wasn't a normal human, he was actually a werewolf, and as soon as I had met him I knew I wasn't going to be bid of him. Rachel was added in by being Warren's girlfriend. Well, ex girlfriend now.

Sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen was my parents. Dad and Windtalker. Dad looked the part of being ex BPRD. A sharp hair cut, hard lines from squinting down a scope, but there was a joy in his eyes that I knew only died out if his family was in trouble.

Windtalker… my mother was the picture of a witch. Long blond hair that went down to her hips. The hair was thick and poofed out with frizz, the same frizz that I had to deal with. Windtalker also instilled the love of jewelry in me. Between the two us we could pull an elder dragon from its cave with how much sparkly stuff we both had.

Beside my parents was the agent the BPRD sent. I was put at ease when Agent Clay limped into the house. Clay had been at the BPRD while I was there. The week that I was forced to leave he had been in intensive care. It was a small miracle that he was alive. His black hair looked fake, even from where I was standing, but he was a joyful man.

Escaping death does that to some people.

"Has anyone been watching the news?" I asked slipping my jacket on. "Tony Stark is giving some speech."

Dad and Agent Clay both drew on stern expressions. Windtalker squinted her eyes like she was concentrating on something important. "Did I protest at one of his factories?"

"Yes." Dad said with a huff. "I got the call while I was on a mission that you were in jail."

She snapped her fingers. "Right, because it was either you or my mother. And Agatha would be far too happy to say 'I told you so' and then proceed to spoil M rotten."

"What's the speech Kinder?" Dad said. Kinder had been Oma's nickname for me. Windtalker rolled her eyes and got up from her chair.

"He's saying he's a superhero."

The three adults paused. Clay and Dad rushed out of the room and to the living room leaving me alone with Windtalker. The two of us looked at each other. I had to shake the feeling of dread away. "It's going to be alright. It's just one guy with a flying suit."

Windtalker didn't respond, her large blue eyes scanned the room as if looking for something to distract them with. Sighing she looked at me. "Hero's would find their way to the light sooner or later Moonbeam."

I winced at the sound of my real name. "But if the hero's go to the light then the monsters will follow. It's happened before."

"You're talking about the occult war?" Her mother asked.

I nodded. The Occult war was more WW2 in the shadows. Those who wanted to prolong the fight with Germany went underground. It took another ten years for that battle to end, and when the dust settled the paranormal world was unstable as ever. But I knew if the paranormal could go underground it could rise to the surface again.

"Hun, that's a long time ago. The people who were that crazy are all dead." My mom said soothingly. A ring encrusted hand landed on my shoulder. "Stuff like that doesn't happen anymore."

"Oma's still kicking."

Windtalker scrunched up her face and sighed. "Your Grandmother didn't do anything during the war. You know that, right?"

"We don't know what she did in the war. Mom, you've known Oma, she was kind of a bitch when you were growing up."

"I was a restless soul."

"You were a teen. Oma raised you by herself, you would think she would except you. You do know she lived in Argentina before she moved to the U.S in the seventies. Right?"

Mom froze. I was able to see her shocked expression. Had Windtalker never thought that Oma was one of the many german refugees who ran from Germany because they had something to hide? I had spent my whole time inside the BPRD to find out why I had my powers. Windtalker on the other hand had ran from the truth covering her eyes with New Age theories and rituals.

"M. Your grandmother followed her boyfriend to Argentina. That's what she told me when I was a kid."

"Boyfriend or your father?"

Windtalker closed her mouth. But this time she didn't have to pick over her words because Dad and agent Clay walked back in shaking their heads. The two of them looked at us standing in the middle of the kitchen, the tension tight like a tripwire.

"We need to be heading out." Clay muttered. "M has a plane at the Toledo airport waiting for her. And with this Iron Man business." He shook his head. "It's going to be a fun day back at base."

Clay was right, supers entering the light was going to change everything. The BPRD wouldn't be able to cover it, there would have to be a joint effort. Maybe with the FBI, SHIELD, or CIA would have to help with the up coming storm.

If I put my mind to it I could come up with three different times I had been seen by one of the BPRD specialists. Each time had been awkward and uninformative. Every time they told me that my eyes were funky and that I had a chance of effecting anyone with magic. Other than that I was as normal as can be. The man on the other side of the desk was a balding specialist who had dark circles and a ten o'clock shadow. His suit was wrinkled and there was a coffee stain on his shirt. All of that summed up together was a man who had pulled an all nighter to get the report he was giving.

"Miss Oakland. M, right?" He said in a thick New Jersey accent.

I was sitting in a chair that needed more padding, but I could be in a worse situation. I was inside the BPRD again, and after this little meeting I could go out on missions like any other agent. A little pain was always needed to get what you want.

"That's the name on the file right?" I said trying to get comfortable.

The specialist nodded straightening his small desk. The room they were in was small, it was half the size of my parent living room and with only fluorescent lamps above them the room felt like a small death trap.

"Well we did blood test, stress tests, psych evaluation. Hell they even made you do some physical testing to make sure you were mission shape."

I nodded grinning on her teeth. For the past three days they kept me away from all agents. Hellboy probably didn't know I was back yet. Abe might know, if he listened in. But for the past three days all I did was get poked, prodded, ordered to lift stuff, breath deeply, pee in cups, and answer questions.

The specialist flipped through the pages. "You're in perfect health. Steady blood pressure, you have the whole anti magic thing, but we knew that. Good balance, cholesterol is a bit high, what did you eat before you got here?"

"I had a burger before I left home, and a blizzard from the local dairy queen… oh and maybe a tray worth of fries." I said thinking back to her last meal in Bowling Green Ohio.

"Yeah," the Specialist said. "That might do it. They said you are in prime condition for an agent. You could probably be able to do heavy lifting. But."

There was always a but.

"Miss Oakland. The situation that made you leave the BPRD the last time is still a constant worry for you. The tests and witness accounts say you have a bit of a prejudice against some things."

"You mean Germans?" I said dryly. "That I've chosen not to speak my grandmother's native language in the last five years?"

"That's a small part of it." He said.

I let out a small groan moving my ass on the seat. "Look, what happened, yeah it affected me. So does anything in live. It just shapes you."

"Miss Oakland, I didn't mean to distress you. Manning is worried about you freezing if you have to deal with anything in the black forest. It was a specialty of yours when you were little."

Crossing my arms I looked at the cheep government flooring of the office. There was a stain that I found to be amusing as I rationalized all my worries. "I still know a great deal about the old stories. Just my love for my grandmother's heritage turned a little sour. If they need me to speak German, fine. It's not like I'm Agent Clay and get jumpy around ticking clocks."

I had meant the last part to stab a little. Clay was a good agent, he didn't need to be dragged into my defense. And as soon as I said it I regretted it. "I shouldn't have said that…" I said slowly. "Look, I don't know how I can show everyone that I'm not going to freeze out there if we have to face something the Thule society had buried."

"Buried, that was the idea Meyer's had."

'Oh boy. If this is the Meyers I remembered, it wouldn't be pretty.'

The specialist gave a weary smile. "Since everything else was in the clear we were going to send you on your first mission."

"Umm. Don't I need an introduction to the BPRD?" I asked feeling a bit confused.

"Ah no. You've lived here before. You know not to piss the big guy off. Don't touch things that are being brought in and if you see a ghost just let it be. Anyway. Manning thought you and Hellboy would want some bonding time. The big ape's been counting down the days till his little sister got back. Has this whole shindig… I can't tell you that." The specialist said stopping himself. "Just head over to the library. Red should be with the rest of the gang."

"That's it?" I said feeling my head spin.

"Yup. You and Red will go on a mission and you'll be a full member of the BPRD. Badge and everything."

When I was halfway down the hall I let out a large sigh of relief. Other than my past trauma I was fine, and if I could prove that the past trauma was not going to affect me then I was home free.

My feet found a familiar path through the BPRD. Every white wall, every grey doorway was a memory. I had so many hiding spots around the base, now an adult I marveled at how I was able to fit behind pillars when I was smaller. The glass cases once held wonders for me to ponder, now they were facts of history I had studied.

I only stopped once I was in the doorway to the library. The BPRD library was the crown jewel of the base. The information hidden inside those walls brought in many researchers. As a child I would pick the easiest ones to read and would take notes for my school assignments with them. After I returned home I would complain that the library in my small town had nothing compared to what I had before.

But I didn't notice the two floors of books, or the large fireplace and wall of glass that held back an olympic swimming pool full of water. The rich reds and golds of the room were not catching me either. The only thing I noticed was a chair. A chair that had been placed in the center of the room. Rope was laid at the bottom, it was cut and fraying.

Why did I live through that? How did I get to be the one that lived?

The chair was gone, along with the rope. I now could see three people I had missed for the last five years. The first was a woman who looked as normal as anyone who would be outside of the BPRD. Her black hair was cut to her chin, a large silver cross was worn around her neck. Liz Sherman. The BPRD's firestarter.

Next to her was a, well, I knew he was a man at one time. Now he was a fish amphibian thing. The best name for him was the one he had chosen. Abe Sapien. His blue fish like skin gleamed a little, I guessed it was because he just got out of the pool he lives in. Large fish like eyes blinked using a film instead of a normal eyelid.

Lastly and for me the best person I could ever see. Hellboy stood there in all his glory. A black t-shirt, pants and a cigar smoking in his left hand.

"M!" He boomed as I got focus on him. I didn't wait for him to charge. I ran up to the large demon and rammed into him throwing my arms around him. Hellboy was able to hold his ground and he picked me up. This wasn't an easy feat considering I was six feet tall and pushing on two hundred pounds.

"RED!" I shouted in a fit of laughter. "I told you I'd be back."

The demon put me back down on the ground grinning. He looked over at the other two. Abe walked up next bowing his head. "How has you latin been coming along?"

I gave a small unsure grin. "Ummm. Not at all? My school didn't have classes for latin, and I was busy with school stuff."

Abe let out a small sigh. "If you need a tutor again. I am here."

I shook her head. "No need to be formal Abe. It's not like I'm some stranger. I grew up here. I used to read in here every day. Turn the pages for the books so you could read too."

The fishman nodded and I guessed he was smiling. "It will be good to have a reading partner again."

"And what about me?" Liz said in a voice that belonged on Eartha Kitt. "Did you forget about me so quickly?"

I shook my head. "How can I forget the only woman who snuck me out to the firing range so I could shoot guns with her."

Hellboy whipped his head over to Liz. "Hey! I thought that was something M and I did?"

"HB." Liz said smiling. "Sometimes girls need some alone time. You know?"

The conversation turned to the gossip that was going on around the base. Liz and Hellboy were finally a thing. A very volatile thing, but that was just how they showed their affection. With fire and shouting. Not my idea of love, but they've gone through a lot of shit. Shit I couldn't even touch. Agent Myers was still around, and me mentioning him brought Hellboy to a new topic of interest.

"Yeah. I've been chatting with Manning." He said leaning back on one of the sofas. Abe and Liz left us alone to finish our catching up. I sat in a chair next to him, my shoes and socks were tucked under the chair. My bare toes wiggling so I could stretch. "Myer's thought it would be a brilliant idea to take you somewhere, you know, so you can get some closure on some stuff."

"Closure? Red-"

"Just hear the idea out. You got pulled before we got rid of those bad-" He paused before he said the word.

"I'm eighteen Red. Curse."

"Those bastards. Everyone else who was close to pops got to see their end. All of them except you. And you had it the worst out of all of us. Myer's thinking about you."

"He barely knew me. I was the runt who got in everyone's way." I said crossing my arms. I wasn't going to sugar coat what happened back then. I was a kid who got in everyone's way. It was attention seeking I knew that, but the agents were more than happy to play along with the teen who wanted their undivided attention.

"Yeah," Hellboy said shrugging. "But Myer's just wants to help. The guy does stick his neck out sometimes. But. If you don't want to go I'm sure Manning will be happy to call off my field trip. And I'll have to be stuck inside these walls until the Iron Man incident is covered."

"You're using this as an excuse to get outside?" I shook my head. "Fine HB. I'll do it. But if this scares me for life-"

"I got that." Hellboy said raising his hand. "Myer's said he'll take the blame. I'm thinking Antarctica for him. Just for a few years, ya know?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter of Miss America and the First Avenger. A lot of the first few chapters are set up for later things. I'm taking the marvel cinematic universe and using it for this series, and yes I do want this to be a series. I always thought that Hellboy and the Marvel universe would work so well together. As you can tell the story takes place at the end of Iron Man 1 and right before Hellboy 2. There are hints to a lot of the movies through out the story, so have fun looking for easter eggs. Also I'm a bit of a history nut, so there's going to be a good deal of WW2 facts sprinkled for those who are avid history lovers.

I'll post as soon as I can. Please Read and Review


	3. Worst Case Scenario

Chapter 2 Worst case Scenario

Russia. I'm not a big fan of the place. I had a few friends back in Ohio who were obsessed about soviet russia. The teachers thought that the communist era for Russia was a better obsession than me and my fairytales. All I have to say to that is, who's the one with a government job? Who gets to travel around the world with a big red demon who was smoking up the world's supply of good cigars? Oh right. Me.

We had been on the road for four hours. I'd brought a knitting project to keep my interest. During highschool I found I had hours of class time where I would be bored. So I taught myself to knit. Oma was giddy at the fact. She would tell me stories about how her mother and her would sit around the fireplace and knit socks while talking about stories. Of course Oma re picked up knitting after I started. She started to turn out shawls and sweaters for the whole family. Me I was stuck on doing a simple knit stitch. My senior year I took the jump and made myself my first pair of socks. After that the secrets of knitting unraveled itself to me. The project I had brought with me was a set of fingerless gloves.

I turned my project over and over again as I continued to make rows. Agent Myers sat beside me looking down at my work. "Who are those for?"

"Me. Maybe. I might pawn them off to Liz. I never end up keeping my finished objects." I said looking up at him. Myers had aged since the last time I saw him. The guy was still boyish and had this aura of goodness about him. When I had first meet him five years ago I joined in with Hellboy and called him Boy Scout. He was hardly a boyscout now.

"Maybe you should knit Red something?"

I smiled. "Maybe, I'd have to ask my Oma about designing something for him. Cause between his right hand and his horns, he's going to be a challenge to knit for."

And on cue behind us Hellboy let out a long ripping snore. Myer's snorted back a laugh I just shook my head and looked back down at my needle work.

When we arrived I first noticed that we had come to a graveyard. Not just a simple graveyard but a city size graveyard. The different monuments to people's lives crowded together. Many of these people lay forgotten. It was a city of the dead with no one to remember them.

Hellboy pulled himself from the van and stretched. Late summer in Russia isn't so bad, at least not in this part of Russia. I had a light jacket that I could barely feel the cool air through. The trees in this part of the world were on the verge of turning colors. Maybe in a week or so they would be in their full autumn glory.

"Right." Myer's said. "I sent a message to the guards, they know we're coming. The mausoleum has been cleared of traps, so it should be an easy walk in and walk out."

"If I had a dime for every time someone has said that." Hellboy muttered pulling out his gun and checking it. I reached for the gun I was issued. It was a simple Smith and wesson. Almost exactly the same as the one my father had locked in the coat closet. I did the exact same check at Hellboy, the gun was smooth in my hands.

It was just Myers, Hellboy and myself going in. The two agents who were with us were staying with the van as a form of backup. We didn't need the backup. In all technicality we were walking into a prison. The inmate inside had been locked away for the last five years and no one had heard a peep out of him in that time. With luck we would find him dead. I would really be okay with him being dead. Just a splotch of sand and clockwork.

The inside of the moslem I was shocked to see an actual base was set up. Three BPRD agents were sitting around tables. A small kitchen was put in and to my amusement a small black and white TV that was playing some russian soap opera. As soon as we entered the men got up from their seats. Myer's took lead.

"Hey, guys." He said giving a genuine smile and flipping his badge for all of them to see. "We're just here to show Agent Oakland where the prisoner is."

One of the guys, he looked to be cut from the Siberian cloth, because he was huge. He had a large chin with a thick white scar. His black eyes narrowed at us. Perfectly shaved which in my mind meant he was balding or he was too much of a badass to care about his hair.

For a long moment I thought this guy was going to say we couldn't go in. Yeah I know stupid. But he pulled out this derpy grin and bellowed. "YES! Of COURSE!" His english was heavily accented with a russian lilt. He looked at me i nodded. "I am Yasha, it is so good to have people here. I'm sorry about if English is poor. You will love this! It is very interesting the way Hellboy captured him."

Hellboy coughed. "Let's just get her down there and spare the graphic language. She's got jet lag."

"Only a little." I muttered.

Yasha took us down into the mausoleum. Looking at him I compared him to a Golden Retriever, or whatever the russian dog that would be similar. He kept looking back at us grinning like some insane fool. When I was little I thought Russians were big scary badasses. Obviously not all of them are.

To his credit Hellboy kept a hand on me the whole time. "Ya don't have to worry. It's not like anything is going to jump out and get us. Crews have been in and cleaned this place up."

I nodded more to myself than for Hellboy. "I'm just worried." I said. "You know what happened."

"Actually I don't." He said quietly. "All I got to hear was you were in the library when Father was killed."

My skin prickled making me squirm a little. "I don't remember much from that night… It was really late and I should have been in bed."

"But you were being you. Probably worried that Abe was hurt or that Clay wasn't going to make it. You don't give yourself credit kid. I've never seen an agent be so devoted to making sure everyone was alright. I mean, were you checking on Pops or something."

Kinda.

"I think so." I shook my head. "I was just walking through the halls when-"

I had heard him before I bumped into him.

"When I bumped into something. It was.. you know." I still couldn't say his name. Saying it would mean in the end I had been used. Lead along and used. "I blacked out after that. When I woke up Broom was talking to Rasputin… They told you I was told were they were going, that and that stupid scrap of paper that Broom found on.."

"M you're going to have to say his name sooner or later." Myers said quietly. "It's a big step, but I think it's one you're going to need to take."

I started to grind my teeth again chewing on the name i hadn't said in five years. The name that once meant something nice, mysterious, but nice. I think that's why I never said it. To say it was him who knocked me out and then killed the man who treated me like a grandaughter would be to destroy the hope that what had happened was a lie. It wasn't a lie though. Broom was dead. Rasputin gloated telling me the information that would have been Hellboy's doom. I had been a well placed pawn.

It's time I dealt with that.

"Kroenen." It was little more than a whisper.

Hellboy gave me a confused look.

"Dr. Kroenen." I said louder. "The man we're going to see."

Myer's smiles. "Good, you're doing really well M."

I wanted to tell him to jump off the ledge we were walking on, but he was right. It was good to get through my fear. I'm not saying I would get over that happened. But i would learn ways to work with it.

Yasha started to slow down his sure pace. Now we were in a part of the mausoleum that felt almost deserted. The lights that were in the upper parts were gone, and the air had a stale smell to it.

"Has anyone checked on him?" I asked.

Yasha gave a small chuckle. "It is hard to check under a cog that weighs a ton. And if we lift it he could crawl out. Maybe. He's undead yes?"

"So no one's gone in since 2003?"

"Basically." Myers said. "They started to have regular agents here about two months after you left. Since then, not a peeps been heard."

Hellboy nudged me. "See, pinheads probably dead."

The door that stopped me from Kroenen's final resting place had a sign in cyrillic. I could only guess it said something about don't enter, dangerous subject on other side. But for all I knew it could be a note to pick up some milk.

Yasha opened up the door with an impressive set of keys. seven locks. Seven locks is what kept Kroenen from the outside world. In the grand scheme of things that wasn't much. But to me those were the seven most important locks in the whole world.

The door opened and all I could hear was the sounds of clockwork. A orange glow was casted over the room. Sinister looking shapes were everywhere. My heart started to pick up it's pace making me breathe the stale air even deeper.

A desk had been placed to the side of the room. I moved over to it trying my best to ignore the large hole in the center of the room. I wasn't ready to face him yet. Soon, but not yet.

The desk was strangely organized. The last moments of Karl Kroenen were about order. The confused me. Why would he be organizing when he knew Hellboy was coming for him? I would have prepared myself for what was coming. Invest in even more traps. Something. But the mad man spent the last minutes of his life straightening his desk. Medical tools, all of them still in pristine order were lined up. Stacks of papers all of them with sketches of people. I looked at the faces, I didn't know any of them.

"M." Hellboy said from the other side of the room.

There was an envelope, it was the only thing sticking out of place. Even with Hellboy calling my name I reached for the paper. The paper was thick almost like velum. The creamish color and defects in the paper called me back to my Oma's stationary. She always used handmade stationary when she wrote me letters to the BPRD. Though this paper wasn't exactly like hers it did remind me of it.

"Moonie!" Hellboy snapped grabbing my arm. I was spun around to see his face creasing with worry. My other hand still had the envelope. Hellboy's yellow eyes moved from the envelope to my face. "We need to get you outta here."

Myers had his gun pulled as did Yasha, Both of them had them trained on the hole. Hellboy was trying to push me out but I held my ground. "What happened?"

Myers looked over his face pale. "M," He shook his head.

I pushed past Hellboy and raced up to the hole. Looking down I saw what should have been the final resting place for Dr. Karl Kroenen. Yes at the bottom was large mounds of sand. but on the side of the hole the large cog laid discarded. How had he gotten the cog off of him? And the tools… he hadn't organized his desk before he fought Hellboy. He organized it after he fixed himself. Leaving the envelope just out of place enough to catch someone's interest. Someone like me.

Opening the envelope I found a folded sheet of paper. A looping cursive hand wrote the next words.

 _Valkyrie, and to all those who find this,_

 _I am alive. And I will return to you after you have returned to me._

Hellboy looked over my shoulder at the letter. "Who the fuck is Valkyrie?"

And that's where I couldn't be honest with anyone in the room. The only one who knew about Kroenen and myself was Broom. He knew that while Kroenen had given me my favorite nickname, it wasn't the one he commonly used for me. As a kid I thought it was cool to be considered a warrior woman from germanic myth. But like everything to do with my heritage, it turned sour after Brooms death.

"I'm not sure…" I said quietly. Looking over at Myers I lifted the letter up. "He's alive, I would call this the worst case scenario."

* * *

A/N: Greetings everyone. Looks like you can't keep a good zombie down right? I feel really bad for M sometimes, then I remember she's a little shit who grows up when you hit her with stuff. I'll be done posting my Batman fanfic this month, so hopefully that means that this story will get written faster. I'm still posting near the beginning of the month until I get enough of a buffer to post more often.

Please tell me what you think?


	4. Missions and Tony Stark

Chapter 3 The Beginning of.. something

Two weeks after we had found the empty hole that once contained Kroenen I was sitting in the library flipping pages for Abe. Life back at the BPRD had found a routine again. Sure there was now an investigation being run on where Kroenen was, but I was kept in the dark on that one. I honestly didn't care. The guy wasn't going to come after me… I don't think? Myers true to his word was sent away to Antarctica. I had a feeling Hellboy was pleased about being rid of the boy scout finally.

The book in my lap was about Irish folk lore. Well more importantly the story about how the elves and humans came upon their treaty. Elves stick to the forests and the humans to the city. Pretty smart idea… until humans figured out how to change the forest to cities. I don't like to get into politics with the elves, but they got an end of very rough and uncomfortable stick. Flipping through the illuminated pictures I watched as Manning strutted into the room.

Manning doesn't strut, sorry I should correct myself. He waddles with his fragile as porcelain ego. Looking over to me he gave me a short nod. "Oakland. You have a meeting in conference room C."

I closed my book and sat up straight. "A mission?"

"Mmmhm. You might want to run along. I need to talk to Abe." He raised up an official looking envelope. I could give three guesses as to what was inside of the envelope. But I think I only needed one. Pictures of Hellboy that the public has taken.

The boss man didn't have to tell me twice. Slipping out of the library I marched my way out. The hallways were bustling with agents (Watch second movie to get what day it is and add what the hallway is like before M gets to the conference room, It's friday, monster tagging day.)

I was just able to dodge into the conference room before the next wave of guards came down the hall. Pressing myself to the wall I looked at my team. Thanks to my previous experience with the BPRD I was given three agents of my own to look after. So far only one of them had shown up.

We called him Shadowman, which yeah sounds like an awesome nickname. Only the guy doesn't live up to it. He's probably three years older than me. His hobbies include watching old science fiction shows and reading comics. I think I've gotten my ear talked off about his favorite pairings in those shows, some of said pairings might not even be real. But the reason why he's called shadowman is because his Dad thought it would be a brilliant plan to make a deal with the shadows of the Black Forest. The Shadows are a class two race in the paranormal world. They don't do too much heavy hitting, but don't piss them off, cause like Shadowman's father learned they don't like to be crossed. Shadowman has a shadow living inside of them, the geek of all shadows. The two of them are like the most perfect nerd match I've ever seen.

"How's it going shad?" I said slipping into a seat.

Shadowman has black hair that could use washing. he was normally dressed in a t-shirt that had some pun or picture from one of his favorite films or shows. Putting down his paperback he grinned up at me. "Great! Just great. Did Manning tell you we have a mission?"

"Just found out." I said. "Where's everyone else?"

"Tiff should be here soon. And we'll have to see about Jonny."

The door opened and a girl walked in. The poor girl looked lost, and when I first saw her I swore she was going to be five years younger than me. I still can't believe I'm four years younger than her. She had her hair in a long braid. Her clothes were bright pastels and in her free time she dressed in this japanese street fashion called Lolita. When she told me that at first I thought she was talking about the book, but seems there's a whole fashion called lolita instead. But her clothing isn't what makes her special. It's the doll in her hands. Tiff or Tiffany Stoll was the only survivor of a ritualistic killing. A cult had broken into her family's home and killed her parents to summon a demon. Tiff got lucky and one of her dolls fell into the circle and became the vessel for a very chatty demon.

Today she had the doll dressed in a fine suit. I knew the doll he possessed was able to change it's hair and eyes. The only movements he could get out of it was turning his head and a slight movement of arms. Other than that and he was helpless.

"Tiff." Shadowman said smiling. It wasn't a secret that he had a crush on her. They kind of fitted. Both of them were sorta possessed by demons.

"M." She smiled sitting next to me. The doll, demon… we just call him Tim. It's not close to his real name, but Tim is better than 'hey you demon doll', plus it creeps less people out. You would be surprised about how many people are afraid of dolls.

"I hope you are doing well Miss Oakland." A voice coming from the doll. It's head tilted slightly the glass eyes looking up at me.

"Pretty well. Just catching up on some elven history."

"Elves. We have those around here?" Said a voice that I had heard over the television almost a month before. Walking into the room was none other than Tony Stark. I mean it had to be. He had the facial hair, the gleam of manic arrogance in his eye, everything was correct about this. I was in disbelief and on instinct I reached up for my glasses.

Pulling them down I saw the creature for what it really was. Jonny, also known a creature 428, or to the layman a Shapeshifter. Jonny is one of the only shape shifters the BPRD has ever found. Before joining the BPRD he would break casinos. It was a good gig, but the BPRD could insure safety to him that hitting casinos wouldn't.

"Jonny." I said my voice going flat.

Slipping my glasses back on I saw him shaking out into his default appearance. The guy chose to look like a young Johnny Cash, one of his idols. "Got you!" He said sliding into a seat next to Shadowman. "Come on, you know that was a good impression."

"Tony Stark? Really?" Tiff said looking unimpressed. "Don't you think the guy might sue you."

"Why would he do that?" Johnny said. "He would be flattered that someone looked like him. Might even use em to sneak away and do whatever."

"No one is going to sneak away and do anything." Said a new voice entering the room. Kate Corrigan, the liaison for the BPRD. The big guys like Red, Abe and liz got to get their missions from Manning and other big named agents. Kate took care of everyone else. Including us.

Kate is in her thirties to early forties with blond hair that she keeps short. She has dark circles from her stress filled job. Wrangling groups of younger agents is not a job anyone wants, but Kate Corrigan takes it in stride. "Now, mind if we get started. We have a time sensitive event happening."

"Time sensitive?" Shadowman asked. "Doesn't that mean."

"Unstable timeline," Kate said nodding. "correct. This is a mission that's been on the books since the start of the BPRD."

"And we were picked for it?" I asked looking at the rest of the table. "Shouldn't Red go? Time travel is more their thing."

"Actually it's not." Kate said her expression hardening. "Hellboy would be a liability on this mission."

She handed out folders to each of us. Normally folders had brilliant gems inside of them. Stuff like the place we were going to. Who's going to be there. and What is everyone's involvement. But inside of this folder was just one page. A page about the house we were going to.

"The building we are looking into has been locked down since the nineteen nineties. Before that it was owned by a number of people and was originally built in the late victorian era. There has been no paranormal activity until recently."

"What is happening that would lead to an unstable timeline?" Tiff asked her forehead was creased as she concentrated on the paper.

"That's something the late Professor Broom had been involved in."

Something Grandfather had been involved in? My stomach did a small turn. This was bigger than I thought. Broom had wanted a group like us. Hell he might have just thought of me. No one else was in the BPRD when he passed away. I would have been the only one he would know. And that means something… Something I wasn't sure if I was ready for.

"How long do we have to prep for this?" I asked.

"You have two hours." Kate said getting up. "Once you are inside the house between M's power to stop magic and Tim and Shadowman's gifts we should be able to get this thing nailed down. Your plane will be off soon. Good luck all of you."

* * *

I looked around my room at the BPRD. It was the same room I had growing up, and because of that I had remembered a lot of stupid stuff I had done in their room. Mainly read reports from the fifties and sixties, stuff that Broom kept in his office. Long ago it had been a friday night ritual to sneak into his office and grab reports. I didn't need those reports to tell me what was going to happen.

I wasn't going to be coming back.

Love Kate, but she should not have said that Broom wanted our team to do this mission. That means that one of us was going to be thrown back in time somewhere, some when. And I'm the kind of person that plans for the worst and hope for the best. The worst being me getting thrown into the past. And because of that I had packed more thoroughly than I would have for a simple haunted house mission.

My bag had my BPRD records along with my drivers license. Not like it would do much good if I ended up with the settlers, but better safe than sorry. I had a kevlar vest that I strapped on under my clothing.

The last thing I put in my bag were pictures. Mainly pictures of my parents and Oma. Oma's pictures were old black and whites that she had taken when she lived in Germany. In those pictures I was amazed that her and myself looked so much alike. Even our expressions were the same.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted so the person on the other side could hear me.

Hellboy opened the door and lumbered in. "Hey kiddo. Heard you got a mission."

"Yup, What about you?" I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah, some auction house has a bug problem. I'm about to head to the garage." He said pointing behind him. "But wanted to say good luck, it's your first real mission on your own. Like more than just museum duty."

The big guy was right. I hadn't thought about it. "Yeah… thanks."

"Pops would be proud of you. Ya know that right?"

I reached up to the necklace I was wearing. It was a mixed gift between Hellboy and Broom. The necklace had over ten holy symbols that were blessed by holy men and women. "You know… before he died… He told me he was already."

Hellboy smiled thinly. "You be safe out there Moonie. You need to come back so we can piss Manning off even more."

Letting out a small laugh I nodded. "Will do Brother. Don't let those bugs bite you, okay?"

Hellboy shrugged it off. "I'll bite them back. Come on I'll walk you to the garage." He said throwing a hand around my shoulder

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to pick up my writing pace. This year has been a slow start.


	5. Missions and Super Soldiers

Chapter 4: Missions and Super Soldiers

My hands turned the pair of socks I was working on. Beside me Shadowman was nose deep in a Star Wars book. behind me Jonny was flipping through a scrapbook of eyes. That's one of Jonny's favorite things. Eyes. They can be super useful if you need a retina scan, but Johnny needs close up detail pictures to make sure he can copy it. Next to Jonny Tiff was occupied with straightening Tim's wig.

The Agent driving us was slowing down the van. I looked up my hands still working with the wool and needles. The neighborhood we were in wasn't the nicest neighborhood I have seen, but it wasn't gang territory. The houses were old, probably built at the turn of the last century. Victorians with pastel color gingerbread woodwork and small postage stamp yards were kept close together.

Our house was the smallest out of them, the yard had been overgrown and there was a sign on the lawn that said it was for sale. This poor little place was forgotten by all those who once owned it. Our job was to stop a timeline changing event… or maybe make sure it happened. Kate wasn't clear about what we had to do.

"This is it kids." The agent said looking back at us. "You guys think you can handle it?"

Putting my glasses on the top of my head I nodded. "We'll be fine. Just keep the engine running incase things go south."

Taking lead I was the one to first enter the house. For a long forgotten house, ti wasn't nearly as creepy as I assumed it would be. If anything the house reminded me of my parents house. A small stairs wrapped up the entrance room to the second floor. Old cream and navy blue wall paper screamed a poor choice from the late sixties. Maple floors that had a thin layer of dust captured our progress as we walked into the house.

"Tim, Shad, you guys getting anything?" I asked looking around the room. I couldn't see anything different. But my paranoia was telling me something wasn't right with this place.

"Nope." Shadowman said.

"Nothing." The doll said.

"Then I've got to be paranoid, cause I feel like something isn't right." I said taking a deep breath.

"you're paranoid." Johnny said with a huff. "There's nothing in this place."

"There's a basement isn't there?" Tiff asked. "That's where Timmy and I met."

It's true that basements are good places to hold spells and are where a lot of rituals are done because it's so close to the earth. It gets a novice mage a boost to their spells. "Best shot we've got. If this ends up being a dud I'm going to have to have words with Manning." I said finding the door to the basement.

The narrow steps down to the basement did not help my paranoia. I couldn't even call it paranoia at that time. Everything around me felt like electricity. The last time i had felt and energy like this-

 _I was strapped down to a chair, rough rope was cutting into my skin. I couldn't get out. I could only watch as I felt the energy, the sheer force of magic coming off of one man. Rasputin. I had to get free._

 _"_ _Child, you're still useful to us. Do not fear." His soft voice said. His hand moved closer to me. "I will show you what awaits your friends."_

 _From the other side of the room Kroenen took a step forward but paused. That's the moment I saw chaos._

"Oi M?" Jonny said behind me. "You okay?"

"I think I'm feeling magic."

From the back I could hear Shadowman. "But that's not on your list of powers? You're antimagic. It just doesn't work around you."

I knew that. "Guys I'm going down there first. If anything happens I want you to hightail it back to the car and get the hell out of here. Do you understand."

"Yeah, I don't really like that idea." Johnny said looking at me.

"Jonny. You're the next person who's got any idea what it's like out in the field. You're the one to take lead after me. We don't need a whole team in trouble. And out of all of us I have the most training."

"Just because you read some files-" Jonny started.

"I'm trained in two kinds of martial combat. I'm a crack shot, I had my certification in diving, and have completed two survival courses. I have extensive knowledge in multiple time periods including world war two. I can handle this." I pulled my gun out and started down the stairs.

The further I moved the more I felt the energy. By the time my boots hit the bottom of the basement I saw the pool of magic forming. It was a green ethereal color that felt so vibrant that I only had to reach out and touch it.

Putting my hand up I stopped the rest of the team from coming down the stair. The pool of energy shifted colors and I swear I could hear… chanting. THe voices reminded me of tibetan throat singers with the low thrum of their voices. The sound of their voices could be felt at my very core, and that frightened me.

"Guys get back to the car now!" I said trying to back away, but that pull. I've never felt a pull of magic. In highschool I had assumed that I was immune to all magic. No the BPRD has never tested me fully… maybe I was immune to a circine limite. ANd that limit was passed by the magic coming out of the pool.

"M!" I heard Jonny shout behind me. "Get out of there."

For every step I moved behind me I took two steps forward. Kinda of a reversed ones step forward two steps back. Behind me I could hear my team shouting, but their voices were dieing more and more. The sound of chanting invaded my hearing and soon it was all I could hear and feel.

When my foot touched the pool I got the feeling of being doused by icy water. Before my eyes images flicked like a projector who had missing film pieces. One moment I see people standing around the circle. THe next there is nothing. Then I see people again, then again nothing. But the more times I see the people become more and more frequent until I'm standing in the middle of a circle my whole body shaking violently. The men, I think they were men continued to chant, their sounds now sounded more human. Each of the men were dressed in thick robes. One of them, their leader I assumed, had a gold emblem on a necklace. I moved closer staying with in the pool so I could see it better.

It was the crest of the BPRD.

Holstering my gun I waited them to finish the spell they were doing. They could see I was BPRD I had the big red belt, and my jacket had a patch that said BPRD. This should be an easy ask them where in the world they belong and to get a plane ride back to HQ. Easy, with only a few forms for Manning to figure out.

When the last voice died down the pool below me became dark. I did not notice a key factor of my environment. I was too occupied by the man who was pulling down his hood. The man who was wearing the gold emblem. He was so much younger than I had ever seen him. But I knew that face. Deep down it hurt to look at him. Brown hair and eyes. A beard that was having a poor time of growing in. His fuzzy brown hair sticking up, no amount of brushing or oil could smooth it down.

This was Young Trevor Broom... The man who I called my Grandfather.

I was crying. Tears raced to my eyes and no matter how much I tried to hold them back they started to pour down my face. Five years ago I saw him alive, alive one moment and dead on the floor of the library. And now he was standing in front of me like nothing had happened. He was probably in his twenties, none of the fine lines had settled on his face. And the way he smiled… it was like I was eight again.

"P-professor?" I muttered. "Is that you?"

His eyes blinked as the other members of the circle lowered their hoods. I didn't know any of them. And my guess that they were all men was correct. The Professor, I couldn't call him Grandfather with him looking so young, took a step forward his eyes looking at my belt and jacket.

"Very fascinating. We had hoped to bring a newspaper back… not a whole person."

"A newspaper?" I said feeling a little deflated. "For what?"

From behind me I heard a man shift. "That's under government protection little lady." I turned to see the man who was speaking. He looked to be a military man, he had the hair cut for a military man for sure. He looked at me like he wasn't impressed with the outcome.

"Yeah… government protection." I reached into my pocket and pick up my badge. "I'm from the BPRD."

The Professor took a step forward and looked at the ID. "Fassinating. How did you come to go through the portal."

"I would like that answer myself." I said with a huff. "Me and my team was looking at a unstable time event. Seems this little spell did something to make time a little hectic."

"Things had to stay in place." Broom said looking up at me. I was still a few inches taller than him. I never remembered being so much bigger than him. Then again I was eight when I first met the Professor. "You must be apart of the event."

There was no way I was part of a predestination paradox.

"But, I-"

"You were part of a paradox miss?"

"M. M Oakland."

"Miss Oakland. You are part of a paradox. You being in this time, there must be something that you do now that will affect the future?"

Something I do that affects the future? I couldn't imagine anything I would have done that would change anything in my current time… but-

For years Broom asked me to do historical reports on WW2. Most of the reports were about cultural things, how women in WW2 got freedoms they never had before. How things were like for civilians on both Allied and German fronts. Honestly the only thing I never got to study was the war with Japan. But if it had to do with the war in Europe I knew about it. Then there was the stories that Broom told me. He told me about how Captain America was one of the greatest men in the war. Thought I never did a report on the battle against Hydra I was given all the details through an almost first hand perspective. I had guessed Broom would think I could empathise with Steve Rodgers. But now…

"Yeah… there might be something. So you guys were trying to get some information about the war, right?"

The military man nodded. "We did. And it looks like it brought us an agent instead. Who do you work for."

I looked over at Broom. "The Bureau of Paranormal research and protection. What year is it?"

"It's January." Broom said. "1942."

Damn. A year and some months before the mission to scotland, the mission that brings Hellboy to this world. A year and some months...

The military man made a clearing sound in his throat. "Look Miss Oakland, We need to run some tests before we can do anything else."

Oh boy tests. "LIke what? Blood tests? Athletic tests?"

"The works." he said looking at Broom. "We need to know exactly what we're dealing with."

* * *

1942, it's not a great time for women's comfortable clothing. I was in a bullet bra from hell, granny panties that I'll say was giving me awesome coverage, but damn I felt like Oma in this. To top it off I was in a jumpsuit, a jumpsuit that was now stuck to me in several uncomfortable places because of the sweat. The military guy, his name's Major Woods, he had a bright idea that I needed to be watched at all time. So the guards surrounding me was not a surprise.

The doctors were nothing but kind to me. Sure they took a few pints of my blood, made me pee in a few cups, I was then thrown on an athletics test. Back home this was a formality. Since I've been in good shape all my life no one seemed to care if I skipped the test or not. But this time everyone wanted to see my results.

By the end they got me to lift, throw, jump, and balance. I don't think there was a part of my body that they didn't try to test to see if it was efficient. Sitting inside with a change of jumpsuit I looked across a cluttered desk at Broom. He was shuffling through a report, old type script was written finely. Out of politeness I tried not to look at the report. But I knew the way those reports were written. I had read enough of them when I was a kid to know the layout of them.

Broom pulled off his glasses and sighed. "This is very distressing Miss Oakland."

Distressing is not a word that you want to hear after people run tests on you.

"Miss Oakland."

"Please call me M." I said crossing my arms getting ready for whatever the 'distressing' news was. "What's wrong with me Professor? Am I part elf? Or maybe a descendant of the Grimm brothers?"

He shook his head. "We won't know until we get your desoxyribonucleic acid looked at."

"What's desoxyribonucleic acid?"

"You know, it's part of your blood."

"DNA?" I asked my voice wavering. "Like my genetic code?"

"Yes!" Broom said smiling. "DNA, so much easier to say it like that. I'll have to tell James and Francis that one."

"So what can you tell me?"

Broom closed the report and reached over to a small wire basket and pulled another report out. "In the future did you ever hear about the super soldier program?"

Captain America, thanks Grandfather.

"I know a bit." I said unfolding my arms.

"Yes. Well your test results were a near perfect match for what those running the project are hoping for." He looked up at me. "Are there any scientist in your family?"

There might have been one. Only my Mom never spoke about whoever my Mom's father was. For all I knew he could have been a german scientist and messed around with my mom's DNA, or something like that.

"Maybe? I don't know much about my mothers family. All I know is my Oma is in germany right now. My Dad's side is in the war. Well my Great Granddad was. Not sure about my Great Grandma… I can't know the whole of my families genealogy." Not like Oma didn't try to nail all of that down at one point.

Broom let out a small sigh. "You're almost a perfect match for what they're hoping to create. It- it's alarming to many of the government officials, and."

"They want to lock me up and continue to poke me with needles?" I said as less of a question and more as an inevitable ending to what was going on. If I was on the other side of the desk I know I would never let an unknown person leave the government's careful watch. I mean I could be a third generation nazi for all they knew? I could be sent back in time to make sure Germany and her interests win the war. There was a score of government security risks they could be taking putting me out there. And thanks to my talent of turning off other people's magic it would be impossible for them to know what I was really doing here.

"They are going to be putting you with the doctor running the Super Solider program. There you'll be used as a marker for what they want to do. Also it will give us time to figure out exactly what's going on in you desoxyribonucleic acid."

I leaned back in the chair letting out a long sigh. Being placed near the super soldier project could have it' perks. I've always loved Captain America. And seeing the guy before he became a bad ass would be interesting. There was also the fact that if I was near him I would be fighting Hydra, also known as the last place the Thule Society would be. And hey, if I play this right I could end up with more answers about myself that I had ever had before.

Looking up at the Professor I nodded. I might not be able to handle this, but I would take any help I could get. Even if that means going to boot camp. "So when am I shipped off?"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Yes time travel, it lets me dance around history with my characters. I'm going to give a warning that there is a reason why this story is rated M, and it's going to show up in the next scene. If you aren't into random pick ups or BDSM this might not be a good story for you. For me Kroenen would be interested in BDSM, so pre warning now, this will not be safe in the coming chapters.


	6. It starts with an M

There is explicit sex in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5: It starts with an M

Kroenen.

This will be the fourth nurse in three months that Ilsa and the other members of the Thule Society have thrown at me. The girl is pretty, her hair is not naturally blonde, i can tell that as soon as she had taken off her cloths, and she's very thin, barely any fat under her creamy skin. Ilsa and the rest of the Thule Society thought a woman in my life would calm me down. Or in less polite of saying, would stop my toiling over our project.

This girl, Margit, or Mila, I didn't know or really care. The girl knew how to hold a tray of scalpes and knew how to hold my cock. The first talent was only slightly more impressive than the second. Only when she wrapped her large red mouth around the head I was able to think of anything else to get me off.

Though her moaning interrupted any thought for me to indulge in. I thought putting my cock in her mouth would stop the sounds she was making. But with every time my cock slipped between her lips she made this nasally groan. It was the most unappealing thing I had ever heard, and it almost made me go soft.

I'm alright with messing around. It's not like if she got pregnant that it would be a problem for her. Unmarried mothers were well looked after, especially if the fathers were SS. There needs to be a way for soldiers to release tension. And girls like this, Maddy? were keys to taking out that tension. It's not my fault that I had no interest in the girl outside of what her lips could do for me.

I reached down and gripped her hair guiding her to take all of me in. The woman looked up, large grey eyes probably filled with uncertainty. Yes I want you to slide the whole thing into your mouth. Hopefully I can get deep enough and stop that awful sound you're making. I don't think she heard my thoughts, but she did take the rest of my length inside her mouth.

Thankfully she stopped the sounds she was making and I was able to start my thrusts. My bleary eyes looked around my office. Dark wood and green paint. It was a place for thinking, not getting random blow jobs by some BDM girl. My desk was organized and my passing thought about taking Meryl? on it was gone once she made those god forsaken noises.

With the change in blissful quiet I was able to focus on my own thoughts. Moving away from this girl's mouth and think of it being a beautiful woman with curves I could hold on to. I'm not talking about someone fat, but someone who has hips, and breasts. Breasts that could overflow in my hands. Those hips at their apet hiding the most holy place on a woman's body. And once entering it-

Cumming can be a pleasurable experience. Many of my friends at medical school masterbated so they could get their high for the day. I never had that. Sex was fun, when you had a good partner, but just cumming to relaxe… it never worked for me. And cumming inside of Marion's? mouth I didn't get the familiar rush, or the soaring high my friends talked about. My body just dumped liquid down Martha's(?) throat.

We pulled apart, from inside my chest I could only hear the ticking of my heart. Thank god I hadn't taken off my jacket. The girl wouldn't know what to do with that. It's not every day you meet someone who's replaced their own heart. Looking down at my softening cock I groaned, her lipstick was smeared all over the shaft. That's going to require a deep cleaning tonight.

"How was it Doctor?" She cooed picking herself up off of the hardwood floor. She had walked into my office in nothing but a long jacket. It was one of the worst seductions I had witnessed in years, but, it takes a lot of guts to do that.

"Very good." I lied. "You should run along. I have reports to get to."

The girl… and yes I still can't remember her fucking name. It does have something to do with an 'm', give me that at least. She just looked all hurt when I mentioned me getting back to work. I'm not sure what she expected? Did she think I was going to pick her up and take her to my bedroom? I just released in her mouth, I wasn't going to be ready for an encore for another hour or so. Or did she expect me to cuddle her? Please, she finally figured out how to keep quiet while she gave me a blow job, that's not worth dropping all my work just so she can feel good about the subpar sex.

"oh."

That 'oh' women give to make men feel guilty. I didn't want to tell her, but I had no guilt left in me. I ended up walking around my desk zipping and buttoning my pants. "Go and see if the workers need help with anything."

The girl.. Mina! Mina that was her fucking name. Mina ran from the room. If I listened closely I could hear her sobbing down the hall. Mina would not be back to bother me again, and no doubt in an hour or so I would be hearing it from Miss Haupstein. I would take my chances with her.

Nothing else in my office was messed with. The neat papers on my desk contained all the research I could find on the project. For the past four years I had been slaving away going through ancient crumbling texts to find the exact location that the child would appear. So far we had the schematics for the machine that would create a portal, but it's the location, that was alluding me.

I looked over to the chair that was facing my desk. My mask, the symbol as it were of my fearsome reputation sat looking as innocent a ever. I did not need my mask, and in truth it was fun to walk around with my normal face and hear what people thought about the masked doctor. No one would think the handsome officer indulging in a beer would be the man you're frightened of.

Catching my reflection in the mirror beside my desk I regard myself like I would regard anyone else. There was a high part of scrutiny on my features. My hair, naturally blonde unlike that girl, was not in its normal confines. My blue eyes had dark circles, probably from the lacking sleep I've been getting. But I do have a charming face. In my university years I was able to pick any woman I wanted, of course any sexual escapades were quickly thrown away so I could focus on my studies.

"Kroenen!" Shouted a husky voice from down the hall. I looked over to the clock. Forty five minutes since Mina left. New record for Ilsa.

Ilsa Haupstein is the kinds of germanic beauty that all the men go wild for. I suppose I would as well, but she has a very clear 'belongs to someone' sign written all over her. If people weren't inclined to magic they would see it in her disinterest in all the men that approach her. She was a formidable lady. Passionate and under the right moods deadly. Today I think she was in the right mood, cause she didn't pussy foot around with me.

The sound of her luger was the only warning I had. The slug whizzed past my head by a few centimeters and landed in the wood paneling behind me. Holding my ground I looked up at the vengeful woman. Today Ilsa was in rare form. She was wearing a man's uniform, it being tailored to her own feminine curves. Her blood red mouth a sneer on an otherwise cream colored face.

"Good shot!" I said not looking over at the bullet hole. Of course it was lucky I didn't because she sent another 'warning shot' right past my head. The puff of air worried me and I had to touch one of my straying locks, only to find that the hair was now shorter. "You know I was thinking about getting a bit of a trim."

"Don't toy around with me Kroenen." She growled. Ilsa growls, and is pretty intimidating. On a scale between one and ten, ten being she's going to murder me. I think I was at an eight. "What did you do to that girl?"

Really?

"She walked in here with nothing but a long jacket." I said not getting up from my desk. "She's the one who pulled my cock out. I didn't ask her to do anything." There I paused. "Good gods Ilsa, you didn't tell her to do that did you?"

For all the bravado that Ilsa had there was one simple fact that both of us couldn't ignore. Ilsa was still my only friend. She lowered her gun and blew a lock of her blonde hair out of her face. "I thought you would like her. She's very good in surgery with you."

"I need something more than an assistant Ilsa."

Ilsa pursed her lips and looked around the room. "You're going to be too old to have a girlfriend."

"I'm in my forties, and I have a body of a thirty year old." I said leaning back in my chair. "Thanks to the magic both of us are enjoying I won't age and as soon as the Master gets around to it neither will you."

Ilsa put her gun away and placed a hand on her hips. "You need someone who can help you relax."

"I have things I do to relax! I listen to music. Read books."

"You listen to music as you research more about the occult. You don't go out for dinner. You never have a girl on your arm. I'm honestly worried that you're a homosexual."

"Oh fuck you Ilsa." I sighed. "I don't have any girls on my arms because I'm tired of girls. The girls I get thrown at are idiots who don't even care about science or magic. I want a woman who can understand what I'm working toward. One I can take my shirt off and not have to answer a round of questions explaining basic magic. If you can find me a woman like that, then I might be interested."

"There's Ursula, her and Joseph have broken up."

"Von Hex?" I said my voice cracking. "She's an utter bitch."

"But she's one of the best witches the party has. And she's working on a project you might approve of."

"I'd rather have a stupid girl than court a viper like her. Her and Joseph are made for each other, really. They'll get back together in a few weeks, like they always do." I said dismissively. It was a known fact that Ursula Von Hex was not the type of woman you wanted to make your life with. She was moody, opinionated, and had this stupid belief that human breeding is the way of the future. I myself stand in a different category altogether.

Ilsa shook her head. "You're going to crack one day. And on that day I'll be the one with the needle and thread so I can sew you back together."

It was by a small miracle that Ilsa chose that moment to end our conversation. Was she right about me needing some time to relax? Probably. Did I need to find a girl who could help me release the tension that's been building? Maybe. Was I going to find this magical girl sitting around and working on my projects? Not likely.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! When I first thought of writing Karl's first scene I had planned it differently. Then like many of my good plans it was ruined and made into something more accurate to how I feel about the character. I know Kroenen doesn't looks like a messed up zombie, yet, don't worry I get to explain why he does all of that to himself. This is also my favorite chapter title so far, it has so many ways it could be read and that's why I love it. Anyway, give you the warning and there will be other future scenes similar to this that I'll try to warn people about.

April is Camp Nanowrimo (National Novel writing month) I've got a buffer so don't worry about the next chapter, once April is over I plan to knock out a few more scenes so I can start posing twice a month. But as I said at the start of this, my plans often get ruined. See you guys around, and don't forget to review!


	7. I could break him

Chapter 6 I could break him!

My hair was not used to the torture the ladies of the forties called their daily beauty routine. I'm a simplistic care type girl. I put on some lotion in the mornings when I woke up and brushed my hair. If I was smart I would toss the lot into a ponytail and call it a day. But now that I had to be a woman of the forties, well it meant taking a more than two minutes to get out the door. Nope, the lovely ladies that Broom found to help me were like a small gaggle of giggling women. I don't remember their names, and honestly it was what happened that really stuck in my mind.

My hair, normally it was so thick I could only force it into ponytails was now curled and combed into the iconic shapes of the times. Victory rolls, pin curls, finger waves, the works. My eyes had wing tips making my already large eyes look more angled. My lips, it was that shade of red that every woman of the forties wore and would continue to wear to even my time period. Looking at myself I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I had seen pictures similar to me. Oma looked almost exactly like this in her black and white photos.

I was dressed with the bullet bra from hell and high waisted painties. I'll give the panties a small advantage. They kept everything in place. It wasn't like the thin strappy underwear I saw my friends wear. Dental floss for your ass, that's what dad used to joke about. No these granny panties were awesome.

Broom had me in a hotel room in D.C. Military guards were to watch outside to make sure I didn't run. I didn't know where I could run? What could I do but hope Broom had enough experience to know what he was doing.. It's not like I could run off to Germany. Sure my Oma might think I was a distant relative, but I wasn't going to risk being too close to the Nazi's. It wasn't really the Nazi's I was worried about. It was one of their ranks I was worried about. And he was going to be in the middle of anything paranormal or occult in this timer period.

The U.S government had looked through my gear and had decided my gun was not allowed to be used in combat. I can agree with that. Also my bullet proof vest was also locked away, don't need people to figure kevlar out just yet do we

When the door did open on the second day I was greeted again with the young professor and a woman. The woman was the picture of a woman of the times. Brown hair in a perfect wave around her face. Deep red lipstick, and dark brown eyes. She was dressed in a brown uniform, I didn't know the government she worked for until Broom opened his mouth

Broom gave me a nervous smile. "M. This is Miss Peggy Carter. She's going to be watching over the super soldier project as the English agent."

I got up from where I was sitting. Shaking the woman's hands I knew immediately what kind of woman she was. Just like her handshake she had to be strong and independent in nature. This would be the kind of woman who didn't take no for an answer. And in my book that made her a pretty cool chick.

"Agent M. Oakland." I responded.

Peggy gave me a small smile. "I've been briefed about your situation. I was thinking we can go get some tea and talk a little more about what you'll be doing in the program."

Tea was at a small bakery, you know, this was still a time where we had bakeries. Family owned things that smelled like my Oma's kitchen. Well it smelled mostly like my Oma's kitchen. Oma has a fondness for spices. I think it came from her time living in Argentina. But this Bakery was a charming little place with pale yellow walls and a counter that behind it held racks of baked goods. I let Peggy order and we took seats outside on rod iron chairs. both of us had a mug of tea and scones that had cherries in them. Peggy stirred her tea and looked up at me.

"So." She started. "Time travel?"

I nodded. "Broom told you everything then?"

"Everything he thought would be necessary for us to work together." She said her eyes didn't blink. In all the time I've dealt with crazy shit I had never seen someone so calm.

"How are you not freaking out about this?"

There the english woman smiled. "Dear. You are living proof that we're going to kick those germans right where it hurts. Also I'm working for a project that wants to make super soldiers. Our head engineer is working on a flying car. The future is here. And in your case that would be a littler accusation."

I sat there dumbstruck. The idea that I was proof that the Allies were going to win the war did make me feel better. It's true I could probably tell them my knowledge about WW2. Thanks to my curious preteen years I had become a small opinionated expert on the subject by the time I was thirteen. It wouldn't be a problem to help generals figure out how to take over the germanic super power.

But that was against the rules of time travel. The best that I could do was keep my head low and away from any major events that I could tamper with. The only place where I would be safe would be next to Captain America. Broom had made sure I was also well versed in the super solider program, to the point that I could tell you the day Steve Rogers disappeared. To see all the things he does in person. It would be more than an honor it would be an adventure worth writing reports about.

"Alright," I said picking up my tea. "What exactly are we going to do?"

"Well Miss Oakland. The doctors wanted to run some tests."

Oh boy.

"More tests?" I said stifling a groan. "Look I get I'm weird, but couldn't you guys get the stuff that you got from Broom? That has all my physical and mental tests."

Peggy nodded. "I know it's stupid. But the reason why they want to test you is so they can see if the man they choose can keep up to you. Professor Broom said you're basically what we're shooting for."

My teeth started to grind as I thought about the problems that could bring. "Look having them know a supersoldier, even if that's only what people think I am, is around is not going to help the moral, especially since i'm a girl. They're going to get beaten to a pulp by me and lose all ego… wait… that's actually a really good idea. Get rid of the jerks first."

I leaned back in my chair and shook my head. "Peggy? Was this your idea?"

That's when she smiled. Lifting her tea to her lips she spoke softly. "Maybe just a little. Can't let those boys think they're the bee's knees can we?"

* * *

The camp was exactly like I pictured. In Highschool we were taken to a old military training camp just like the one the program was being held in. Only when I was in highschool I didn't get to see the men in tan uniforms running around sweating and stinking up the place with man funk. Peggy had gotten me a jumpsuit to wear, since I would be doing a lot of the exercises with the men.

Walking around I noticed that the construction of the area was not made to stand the test of time. Mainly wood shelters for the soldiers to sleep in and for the medical to be placed in. The most sturdy place in the whole camp was where they kept the live ammo. Of course that needed to be secure, didn't want someone to easily break into that did they?

Peggy guided me over to where the new recruits would be. "Before we meet the boys I wanted to ask you if you could do something for me?"

I was already at the U.S Government's beck and call, why not tack on one more. "What do you need?"

"Those boys will be rude to us. I'm English, we are both ladies. They won't think we are threatening until we prove ourselves. Stick beside me, and if any of them so much as be suggestive to you, punch them."

That's when I knew I liked Agent Carter.

I picked up a box of clipboards that had forms for all the men to fill out. It was a last minute allowance to jump ship if they so wished. If any of them felt uncomfortable they could be placed in a normal troop and sent off to Europe or Asia depending on which part of the war we needed more help with at the time.

Peggy gave me a nod and following in her step we marched over to a small group of men. Looking at the men it didn't take a mind reader to figure out which one was Steve Rodgers. From the reports I was allowed to read as a kid I remembered seeing his 'normal' pictures. Short, scrawny, thin, like a twig. Somewhere deep inside of me was worried that I would break him if I so much as touched his shoulder. Could he even lift a clipboard?

"Recruits, attention!" Peggy said in a clipped tone. We marched forward she she continued. "I am Agent Carter, and this is Again Oakland. I supervise all operations for this division. Miss Oakland is here that you boys are what we are looking for" huh?

One soldier a bigger brute of a man eyed us both up and down. "What's with the accent, Queen Victoria?" He said in a Jersey accent. "Thought I was signing up for the U.S Army?"

I pulled my lips in as I handed out clipboards to each of the recruits. I didn't watch the next part, but I continued to hear what was happening.

"What's your name soldier?"

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty."

Oh god, he was going to play up the whole brit thing wasn't he? Good thing I didn't tell him I was german. That would NOT go over well in this moment. I just reached Steve when I heard.

"Step forward Hodges, and put your right foot forward."

"She's going to rip him a new one." I said handing Steve the clipboard. Now close up to him I could see the thin Brooklyn boy. His eyes were clear and there was a kindness in them.

"What are we going to wrestle?" He said. Then he put the final nail in his coffin. "Cause I got a few moves I know you'll like."

I heard the punch and by the time I turned Hodge was stumbling back up to his feet. Peggy caught my eye and I gave her a quick nod. At least now I knew she meant it when she said punch them.

"Carter!" Shouted a gruff voice. The voice was connected to a gruff looking man, more a gruff looking Colonel marching up with more men.

"Colonel Phillips!" She said turning around and giving a solute.

"I can see that you're breaking in the new candidates," he reached us with a few long strides. "That's good!"

Hodges fell back in line and I almost thwacked him with the clipboard as I finished passing out the papers. When I was done I walked back to Carter giving her a nod. Phillips looked at me his eyes narrowing. I gave him a solute and he gave a firm nod.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought by weapons, but they are won by men." He said starting to walk down the line. "We are going to win this war because we have the best men." He turned and was face to face with Rodgers, the Colonel looked at the kid up and down and said. "And because they're going to get better. Much better."

Beside me I noticed a planes clothed man had taken a place next to Peggy's other side. Maybe he was the decor of this whole operation? He looked at me and nodded. Phillips continued with his speech about super soldiers and how they were going to be the thing that won the war. It was almost laughable for me to hear that. But hind sight it everything sometimes.

"Agent Oakland is here as a model of what you boys will become." Phillips said gesturing to me. "She's going to climb, shoot, fight beside you so we can see what improvement you boys will be making."

Hodges, who I was guessing to be a glutton for punishment, spoke up. "You expect a girl to out fight us? If she's already here why not send her to fight?"

I really couldn't help myself with what I said next. "That's because there's only one of me. And honestly I'm scard of Nazi's. I think it's the accent."

That earned a few chuckles from the group. Phillips gave me a look that screamed 'don't get too cocky'. Maybe it was years of living in a government organization, but when i saw that look I took a step back shutting my mouth.

"Agent Oakland take these men on a quick jog around camp while Agent Carter and I get the next test setup."

* * *

As a kid Broom allowed me to hang around the med wing. It was the easiest way for me to see Hellboy after he was on missions, and Broom thought it was good for me to understand how delicate life was. There was a number of times that Broom let me see an autopsy of a creature, I liked to think he was toughening me up for my future in the BPRD. But in reality he was probably trying to shock me out of it.

The nurses nodded to me as I entered one of the more sturdy shacks on the camp. Inside were beds with white blankets and pillows ready for someone who had twisted a knee for someone who broke an arm. The solitary doctor was sitting behind his desk reading a copy of the news. On the front was a story about the most recent battle over in europe. My insides turned cold thinking about the lives that were being lost. It's not like i could save those lives.

I had a book on english folk lore that Broom had sent to me to study. And out of the whole camp the medical building was one of the quietest places to read. I found a chair near the entrance and made myself comfortable.

The boys that were gearing up to be super soldiers were doing drills that they had seen me do. Back in highschool I had always considered myself normal to my fellow students. Then again in Physical Education I had a werewolf who liked to distract me from doing what I thought would be my all. I was boggled that the fact that my physical health was unknown to me until only a few weeks ago. Sure I never got the flu, and I never got the chicken pox as a kid. I just thought I had been lucky, or that since I lived with adults I didn't have to worry about illness like other kids did.

Being lost in my own thoughts made me miss the sound of shouting as the door to the room were thrown open and two soldiers were walking in. Well one was carrying a hobbling Steve Rodgers. The boy looked pretty scratched up. Blonde hair in his eyes as he was blinking away a mix of sweat and tears.

"We need the doc!" Said the other soldier. The doctor tossed his paper down on the desk and walked over to the small soldier. I was lowering my book watching out of fascination. How the hell did this kid get to be the most amazing soldier of World War Two. I mean didn't he punch Hitler in the face?

Steve took off his helmet and let the doctor and everyone else in the room see the problem. He had gotten a large cut on the side of his head. And like all head wounds he was bleeding like he was going to die. The Doctor like myself noticed this and told the small soldier to put pressure on the wound and drink some water.

The doctor didn't stay for long and the other soldier left to rejoin the group. Steve just looked over at me. "You know I wasn't doing that bad."

"I only need one guess to figure out who gave you that cut. Hodge?"

He nodded.

Picking myself up I took a seat next to him. Now I've stood beside Steve while on the field. I know I tower over the guy. But sitting next to him gave me the feeling i was sitting next to a child. He was pressing a bit of goz to his head looking around the empty room.

"What's it like?" He asked.

I looked down at him. "What's what like?"

"Being a super solider?"

I was waiting for that. Once they had called me a super soldier I had wondered who was going to ask me what it was like. Like how I always guessed how celebrities feel when they're asked what it's like when you're famous. In the past I had thought the celebrities would have something profound to say, but when I was asked the same questions, well;

"I donno? LIke I've always felt?"

Steve looked away. "Sorry that was pretty rude. I'm not used to talking to girls."

"It's okay. I'm not used to being the weird exhibit. Normally I'm one of the 'normal' people where I'm from."

"You're normal?"

"I don't have red or blue skin and I don't have a tale. That's pretty normal in my book."

The look on Steve's face was a mix between wonder and shock. I had to remind myself that the boy… or was he already a grown man, was apart of the normal world. He had never seen a ghost. Never had to dodge out of the way when the resident firestarter thought to get pissed. Didn't have to memorise ancient riddles in case a sphinx broke out during a Friday. This guy was used to movies with friends, going to baseball games without a security detail. He was normal, a true average joe.

"I'll tell you this. If they pick you," I paused looking to the closet window. I could see Dr. (blankety blank) talking to Colonel Phillips. "You'll have to remember who you were before it all happened. When I was a kid I had problems. And those problems keep me grounded. Remember yourself like this and you'll be the greatest human to walk this earth."

"That's uh, a really good speech."

Both of us started to laugh. "Yeah, not bad for pulling that out of my ass." I said chuckling. "My theater teacher would be so proud."

"You think they'll pick me?"

"You would be the best before and after pictures. I'll give them that."

Steve nodded. "I just want to do my part, ya know?"

Oh I knew. The war was going to stretch on for another two years. The big turning point wasn't really a year away. And after that the war would fall like a neat stack of cards. "I know. Back when I was growing up I lived in a base where I got to see agents do all this cool stuff. Every week it was like they were saving the world from some horror that no man should know about. I always wanted to help. And when I got my first chance to… I really messed it up."

"How did you mess it up?"

"I let a known enemy of the base walk around freely. I didn't even try to stop him because I thought he was my friend." I shook my head. "Just because we want something doesn't mean we always go about it the right way. I'm older now, and if I see him again I'll put a bullet in his heart."

A thin hand touched my shoulder. Steve's face was that of complete empathy. "You'll be fine."

"So will you."

* * *

A/N: It's been a busy month for me, but with Camp Nano over I should be getting back into the swing of writing. At the end of May I have a convention I'm going to. Every year I try to get a commission done of my current work. I'm right now debating this story or one for my Batman stories. Once I get closer I'll look into it. I hope everyones having a great day!


	8. You Need a Vacation

Chapter 7: You need a vacation.

Karl's POV

As a medical professional I understand that humans need a certain amount of sleep every day, and they then need so many meals to make sure they can function at their peak efficiency. Many of my fellows disagree with me on this, but it's not like I can talk Speer into giving his workers better living conditions. The most I can do is take care of myself, which I am notorious for not doing.

I had been up for two straight days working with a crew of ten men. My men didn't know about the extra time I was putting in. Being careful I made sure to leave the room for a few hours, normally so I could research more on the location of the ritual, so when the boys entered they would see that I was doing the same thing as them. Only I wasn't. Living off of coffee and taking advantage of my mechanical inner workings I forced myself through hours I would not ask anyone else to go though.

"Dr." Said a man saluting as he stood next to me. "I have a report from Ilsa."

I was in the middle of a delicate operation on the gauntlet that Gregory would use to open a portal through time and space. I had my gasmask on so I could hide my haggard expression from my men. "Leave it on the counter." I muttered. "I'm busy."

"She said it was important."

Of course she did. Ilsa might be my dearest friend but she is also one of the neediest people I have ever known. "Tell her that I'll read it as soon as I can."

"She wants to have a respoce." The messenger squeeked. The boy could probably guess how dangerous of a mission he was on. Ilsa and I are known for our ruthlessness. It would be unfair of me to take out my anger on this man. Why take it out on him when I could go upstairs and point a knife in the actually attackers face?

"Fine." I said putting my tools down and taking a note of where I was in the procedure.

Ilsa's office has all the grandure that I know from her. That being said there are things off about the beauty in the rooms. The art work is clearly about people being dragged down to purgatory. The flowers on her dest were dead their last breath of beauty extinguished long ago. Even the richness of the rugs are mared by the brown stains of blood that couldn't be washed out.

Ilsa was sitting behind her desk and cigeret between her red lips. A cloud of smoke hung around her head in a small fog. My mask has a filtering system. If it didn't I would probably be coughing up my clean of tar lungs.

"Kroenen." She said through the side of her mouth. "I heard you haven't been seen in your quarters for the past month."

Inside my mask I screwed up my face in exasperation. Ilsa didn't need to be concerned about what I do in my spare time. I don't ask her what Master and her do late at night, I don't see where she can be allowed to know my night time wanderings.

My old friend shook her head and blew out a cloud of smoke. "Are you sleeping at all?"

"I am doing my job."

She leaned back in the chair raising a well plucked eyebrow. "You're not sleeping. Our Master told me as much. Sooner or later you're going to crack, it will be one of your men who will get hurt."

I took a step forward my hands itching to unclapse the blades I keep in my jacket. "I am fine."

Ilsa got up from her seat and walked over to me one hand holding her cigeret the other tense at her side. "Why don't I set you up on a date. Von Hex is still an option."

She could see me roll my eyes but I crossed my arms to signal that I didn't want anything to do with this. "Is there an actual report to this or are you here to nanny me?"

Ilsa paused and then walked over to her table. "It's about Hydra."

Ah yes Hydra, Johan Schmit's cult of a science branch. He likes to think that magic is nothing bunch advanced science we don't understand. Yes, some of that is very ture. But there is more than just science out there. Then again the man thinks he can make himself a god. There's only one man I know who can do that, and I already work under him.

"And what has Johan done this time? Has he finally blown himself up?"

Ilsa shook her head and pulled out pictures of men, all the men were officers in the Party. I did not know them personally, but I did remember their faces from parties that were held for us in the dark sciences. "These men went to go talk to him a few weeks ago. We haven't heard from them."

"And you're telling me this because?"

Ilsa gave me a chastising look. "Because you are still the best assassin in the party. I have gotten notification from Hemler that once we know they are dead you will be sent out to eleminate Herr Schmit."

I titled my head back holding back the sound of displeasure building up in me. There were projects here that needed to be finished. I was the only one with the dexterity and knowlage to finish them. Takign me away from here would be the worst thing the Party could do at this time. We know the war is going to turn on us. My Master has already seen that. We must summon the Seven Gods or our Thousand years of order would be gone forever.

"I'll be sure to have someone you trust work on your projects. Most of the work is already done. Von Hex is willing to work on the location if you get called away."

"I will not let that witch take controle of my research!" I shouted. "She will take all the credit."

"Then I will work on them. You can trust me yes?"

Yes. Out of the Party Ilsa was the one person I trusted. She wouldn't stab me in the back for the fun of it like Von Hex. Also she would make sure I was kept up to date on the project as I was out in the field. I understood this, and understanding that- "Alright." I muttered. "IF they need me to go I'll leave my work to you. There will be extensive notes though."

"It's you, there are always extensive notes." She put her cigeret in her mouth and took a long drag. "Now" she puffed out smoke. "About you not sleeping."

"I'll talk to you later Ilsa." I said not staying to hear her complaine about my habits.

"You know I'm worried about you!" She shouted as I left her office. She followed me out to the door chugging along like a coal feed train. "You need a vacation. I hope you can take the Schmit job. Then we can get you to kill something again. Maybe that will knock you back into wanting to relaxe. There's nothing like a good death that gets you untense."

She's right. Watching someone's life fade is a small pleasure I get from killing people. It was the closest thing I get to raw pleasure these days. Sex isn't enough, but let me feel a heart stop and I'll be floating for weeks after. There aren't women out there who understand that, and that's why I don't look for women anymore. Having to explain my clockwork and then my love of the dark arts, no one wants to be apart of that.

"I need to finish the guntlet. Tell me if they find the missing officers."

* * *

A/N: Wheee this last month has blown past. I have been writing more for this story! So I don't want to open the can of worms that is Marvel comics right now. But I need to know, what does everyone think of the Captain American comic floating around right now? I know I was shocked. Now I don't condone what people are doing to the artist. If you don't like it don't read it. We do that to fan fiction we should do that to every other form of media. Being nasty just ruins any hope for things to get better.


	9. Nazi's and Bridge Trolls

I don't own any of these characters buy M and her family

* * *

Chapter 8: Nazi's and Bridge Trolls

M's POV

Three weeks of training and the doctors chose my favorite runt. It's not like I got to hang around Steve. Phillips made sure I was to be with the bigger more 'suitable' recruits. Steve was kept to the back where by the time he would catch up we would have no time to talk.

After the doctors picked him I spoke up saying I should at least get to know this guy. It wouldn't be right if they might have 'picked the wrong guy' and didn't tell the girl who was already a super soldier. Thankfully Peggy was on my side and I was able to meet up with Steve again.

Steve was sitting in a now abandoned barracks. Everyone else had been cleared out and sent to their divisions for deployment. It was a lonely place for Steve. For the past three weeks he had a group of guys around him. Sure most of them picked on him, but he wasn't alone. He looked like a picture, like one of those honest pictures you see of guys during this war. His eyes filled with sorrow. Was he recreating this? That was something I never asked myself of Captain America. Then again not everything is going to be sunshine and daises.

When I paused at the door Steve looked up. For a moment I saw his expression lighten. He wasn't alone. Not yet that is. "Agent Oakland, right?"

I nodded. "You can call me M. You and me are going to be dealing a lot with each other from here on out."

Steve scooted over on his cot to let me sit. I gingerly took a seat and looks around the room. "It's really quiet in here."

"Tell me about it. Just yesterday I thought everyone packing up would be a good thing. It's been a while since I was this alone. Even when Bucky went off to fight I was coming here."

"Bucky?" I asked looking at him.

"James, been my best friend since we were old enough to know what friends were." He said a smile growing. "Saved me from a few scrapes."

I nodded. "I have a few friends like that. Warren was his name, smartest kid on the football team, though that's not saying much."

We both chuckled at that. "What was he like?" Steve asked.

"Warren? If I could say he was a Golden Retreater in a human body that would pretty much describe him. Loyal, brave, plays fetch."

"Plays fetch?"

I shrugged. "Werewolf. American Domestic werewolf too, most tame of the bunch. He was my best friend in the outside world. Well him and his now." I paused was it now ex girlfriend or will be one day ex girlfriend? I chose to keep it vague. "Ex girlfriend were my best friends during high school. We did some crazy stuff."

"Bucky and I used to go to the pictures a lot of the time. Watch the newsreels and eat Carmel corn. Talk about what we wanted to do in our likes. More what we thought we should do with our lives. The country was going through a hard time then. No one knew for sure if we were going to have any kind of stability."

The great depression. School tells us all about that, more or less. Mostly they say that a drop in the stock market caused the Depression. It was more than that, but history is never just black and white.

"Well, maybe you and I can learn to be friends. Maybe they'll send us over seas to kick some German butt, which would be really ironic for me."

Steve looked over. It's about time the guy knew what was going on with me. If I was stuck with him then he needed to know the biggest secret.

"I'm from the future. There's a lot of crazy crap out there but I can tell you this. With my curiosity in this war as a kid and now I get to fight in it." I shook my head. "It's just ironic. My Grandfather fought in this war for the U.S. Him and my Oma now re-enact the war as a large game of Risk. It's their way of getting along after my parents got married."

"Oma… that's German right?"

"It means grandmother. Oma would hit me up side the head if I didn't speak German in her house. Then again I grew up around her more than my own parents."

"Who wins the war?"

Steve had a right to ask that question, but I knew it wasn't one I should answer. There was a way I could answer it that would still give him drive to fight. "It's a long war Steve. Germany has some things they're doing… it's messed up. The Occult War will be lasting another ten years after the surface war is over. My organization will be fighting for years against them. There are treaties that are being destroyed. All sides are raping the last of the old magic so they can stop each other. Elves, ents, spirits, the list goes on and on of the things that will be disturbed and destroyed. I could say publicly the Allies win, but under the surface I know that the war hasn't ended. It won't. The things done here and now will change history forever."

That was more serious than I had intended. One look at Steve's face and I knew I had crossed a line into weirdness. Instead of taking it back I let myself go quiet. Everything I said was true. The magical world will be struggling to make ends meet for years to come. The BPRD knows this. It's why our job is so much harder than it should be. There shouldn't be a need for special agents, but there is, and all we could do is keep fighting and searching for ways to being balance back to the magical world.

"So, fairies and all that are real?"

"Fairies aren't what you would think they would be. They're really nasty, tried to eat me once as a kid. I grew up with the Prince of Hell as my big brother and his girlfriend fire starter as my big sister. So nothing really shocks me. You becoming a super soldier? That sounds like a great Tuesday for me."

Steve let out a big sigh. "Well, you'll have to help me get over all this weirdness."

I don't know where it came from; maybe the little Hellboy in me got me to do it. I put an arm around him like how HB did to me a million and one times. "Steve, I have a feeling this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful partnership."

The big day was here. Peggy got me up well before five o'clock so we could drive in to New York for the procedure. I've had a lot of early wake ups in my life, and even with that I was sluggish absently dreaming of Red Bull even thought it won't be invented for a long ass time. Instead of indulging in a cool caffeinated beverage I chose to snooze in the front seat of the car. Steve and Peggy were in the back making small talk.

Somewhere from ten minutes after we left camp I passed out. When I woke up I found myself blinking up at the brick work buildings of New York. This isn't the New York that Hellboy used to sneak into. This was the New York of old. Before the seventies made it as dangerous as L.A and before the aids epidemic in the eighties. This was a mob town, like Chicago, men of 'business' over see everything, only with infighting and tax evasion do any of these men get caught.

From behind me I could hear Steve make a poor attempt at being a little flirty. Maybe once the guy gets some gene therapy he might get laid. Then again his mind would be the same, which lead me to an amusing thought. A big tough guy, probably good looking, stumbling over his words like some boy next door. I would have to fight girls off of him; he'd be the perfect guy.

When our car stopped I got out and looked around. The street looked clear, though a small amount of paranoia was entering my mind. If I was an enemy how would I break into this facility? I made notes about the secrecy of the base, about the number of people guarding it. The little old lady gave me pause for three point five seconds until I remembered that she could be the same age as my Oma in my time, and I knew Oma could kick some major ass.

Peggy gave the password and we were escorted down to a lab with a viewing room above it. Machines buzzing and ticking were around us. People in lab coats paused as Steve entered the room. The tension in the air was so thick. I looked over at Peggy who nodded to the stairs to our left. I wasn't needed on the ground floor, and honestly I was more than happy to be behind a wall.

Up in a room filed with seats and men in suits I decided to find the first corner seat I could get. Stay away from the big named guys and keep my head low. After today I'll be under the care of the U.S and the rest of the allies. Yes I knew something was coming, Steve doesn't go fight in the war, as we know it. It just didn't happen like that. Instead he was sent to kick Hydra's butt.

Cornel Phillips walked over to me and introduced me to a number of men who I couldn't remember names of. In hindsight I'll say it doesn't really matter. I kept finding myself looking down at Steve. They had stripped him of his shirt. Peggy was still down their with Doctor Erskine. This was it, the last few minutes of scrawny Steve Rogers.

"Heard Stark was jumping at the bit to do this." Said a politician to my right. I was in a slight bit of awe. Stark? Tony Stark wouldn't be born for a little while, what Stark were they talking about.

Looking down I saw a man with black hair and a puckish look to him. Like his son probably. Seems all the Starks were devil may care in the ways of science. I wondered for only a moment if this man would approve of his sons actions to become a 'superhero'. Then again the older Stark is creating the first superhero the world will ever see.

Peggy walked up to the booth and over to me. She was blushing like a crushing schoolgirl. We both met each other's eyes and she straightened up trying to look more in control that what she really was.

"You have a thing for him don't ya?" I muttered as we found our seats.

"Oh hush." She said. "He's hardly and Casanova."

"Yeah he's that sweet boy next door. The boy next door whose probably never been kissed."

"He's never gotten to dance with anyone."

I was going to ask if that was an innuendo for something else when below Doctor Erskine tapped on the mike sending sharp noses into our room. The politicians groaned and covered their ears.

"Do you hear me? Is this thing on?" The men in the room all turned to the window as the doctor continued. "Ladies and Gentlemen, today we take not another step towards annilation, but the first step on the path to peace." He gestures to a sealed container rolling in. "We will start with a series of microinjections into the subjects major muscle groups. The serum infusion will cause and immediate cellular change."

The nurses in white started to load the blue liquid vials into the machine that Steve was strapped into. The Doctor continued. "Then to stimulate the growth, the subject will be subjected to Vita-rays."

I'm not a scientist, but any kind of 'ray' that would be used at this time could not be safe for the human body. Maybe someone like Hellboy could take it, but a scrawny kid? It wasn't going to be pretty. Or it would be if I knew it wasn't going to work.

The procedure started and I watched feeling a little mesmerized. The liquid was injected into Steve, beside me Peggy as gripping the arms of her chair. The machine lifted up into the air becoming a cocoon for the last stage of the treatment to be set. They attached the vents and after an all clear from the doctor Stark continued with the next stage.

It all looked like it was going according to plan.

Until there was a scream from inside. From beside me Peggy shot up and ran outside. I tried to grab her and followed her out. Peggy reached the railway and shouted.

"Shut it down!"

The doctor instructed Stark to turn off the machine. A part of me was just shocked to be standing here, seeing all of this, a tipping point of sorts. Too far in one direction and we could destroy the world that I grew up in.

Below me Stark started to flip switches only stopping when a voice form inside the machine shouted. "No! I can do this!"

Stark looked at the doctor and the two of them nodded. The procedure continued us hearing Steve yell inside of the metal death trap. I looked over to Peggy; the woman's eyes were locked on the glowing window that was steadily getting brighter sending the room into a florescent white glow. Near the end I had to look way from the painful light.

All around the doctors systems started to explode and spark. Stark backed away from the machine his hands held up. The metal cocoon dimmed and was suddenly silent. For one tenuous moment everyone just looked at the device holding Steve. Did it work? Had they achieved the impossible?

Fate was on the edge of a knife.

Then the door opened.

At first I thought there was something wrong. Then the doors cleared I knew the doctors and the government had gotten exactly what they were wanting. A perfect super soldier. The door opened and inside was a man that just fit the now small shell of the machine. He had ripping pictorial, and a washboard abs… looking at him I felt my face squint. It was impressive, don't get me wrong. But looking at the now buffed out Steve I came with the sudden thought of 'nice… but he looks like he could be my brother'.

I walked down the steps with the rest of the senators and pressmen. Peggy bolted in front of me rushing over to Steve who was being pulled out form the machine. I watched as for one comical moment she stopped and stared at the work of man he had become. Her hands reached out to touch his chest. I wanted to tell her to do it, do it for all the rest of the women who would want him, but she pulled her hand back and grabbed him a shirt.

The large crowd of senators and pressmen crushed us in as everyone congratulated and looked to get their first statement. This was a major accomplishment for the allies. With a little more time more men could be made to become solders. And with a fresh set of super soldiers Hitler-

But history never had a large group of super soldiers beat Hitler down. It was the allies. D-Day. Russia having a nasty winter. Not some comic book hero smashing in and saving the day.

My heart started to race. Something would have to go down to stop the future creation of super soldiers. Would there be a flaw in the formula? Was there going to be a uproar about human testing? All the most outrageous ideas filled my mind. None of them came close to the actual reason.

Above my head the observation room exploded sending glass shards down the crowd of people. From the side of the room there was a man who was grabbing the last vile of formula. He immediately pulled out his gun and sent two bullets into dr. (Blank).

I was able to catch Peggy's eyes as she pulled out her gun. My hand flew to my shoulder where my gun would be in my time period; only no one had trusted me enough to give me a gun. Instead I watched feeling helpless as Peggy shot at the man following in his rushed retreat.

Standing there my mouth half open I felt someone knock into me, and then Steve was hassling it up the stairs in pursuit. If no one trusted me to have a gun, then I would have to earn it. What better way then to hunt down this guy?

Pulling off my heels and bending down I ripped the side of my skirt so I could run better. Rushing up the stairs I followed Steve as we dodged down the hallways and up to the antique shop. We didn't pause as we saw the elderly woman laying on the floor. There wasn't time to check to see if she was breathing. Just outside I saw Peggy lining up a shot only to have Steve hit her missing the intended target.

"I HAD HIM!" She shouted.

"Sorry!" Steve said already running. I only took a moment to have Peggy see what I was doing. New York in the 1940's was a fun place for the paranormal. There were a number of streets that were hiding places for trolls; again this was the height of the troll market days. Though no one knows where the troll market is, that's a secret I wasn't going to crack.

Following Steve I noticed that his running gate changed. The guy only got this body a few minutes ago. He should be getting lab tests done, not being taken out for a spin. Yes I was impressed by the results; I was also amazed by the fact that for the first time in my life I was having a hard time keeping up.

I let Steve lead. I might know about the paranormal side of New York, but I knew jack shit about the actual lay out of the place. Trying to keep up I was slowly falling behind. One minute I was only a few yards away from Steve, the next he had disappeared. Pausing in the alleyway I took deep gulps of cool air. How the hell was I going to catch up now?

"Fuck." I muttered.

"That's not language for a lady." Said a voice behind me. I turned quickly. Since coming to the past I had forgone my glasses. There wasn't much of a point since I wasn't needing to hide what I was. So when I turned I had jumped a little at seeing the creature before me.

There are a number of trolls in the world. Every country has their own species of them that can be pleasant or just plain nasty. This one was a nasty one. How could I tell? Well it might be the putrid yellow eyes, or the orange teeth that hinted to a habit of eating human flesh. The thin grey skin that shined from how oily it was. The creature was dressed in rags, but with out a doubt I could tell that this was a troll.

It cocked it's head to the side looking at me up and down, taking too long in my opinion to look at my bare legs. No it wasn't a sexual look. He was probably thinking what a girl like me tastes like. "You looking for something?" He croaked.

I reached into my skirt pocket and produced a shiny one-dollar coin. It's been a habit to keep shiny things on me since I was little. Grandfather would tell me how trolls were more like how we see dragons. They like to hoard shiny things.

"Help me catch up to the taxi I was following and I'll give you this?" I said making sure the light could catch on the silver surface.

The troll's eyes grew in interest. "Deal." He said opening his hands. I recoiled.

"You get it once I'm there safely." I said knowing this game.

The troll huffed and tilted his head for me to follow. He walked up to a wall that was near a bridge. "That Taxi is heading to the docks. Take these steps and they'll take you string there." He said opening a door I hadn't seen a moment before. The stairs were narrow but I could see the light at the other end. Walking to the other side I noticed the troll was eyeing me, more the hand that had the coin it in.

Just a block away I saw the yellow taxi do a flip Steve falling behind it next to the broken taxi door. Flipping the coin over to the troll I raced after the guy who fired at Steve then picked up a small redheaded boy dragging him into the dock.

Steve only took a moment to look at me up and down. He will as how I got here later. Right now we had a kid to save.

We dodged behind walls and anchors as bullets bounced off. How many bullets did the guy use? I haven't been through the whole chase to know.

"How many bullets has he used?" I asked.

"I lost track after I started to jump on cars." Steve muttered as we creped up to a dark dock. The boy was fussing trying to break free. Steve poked his head around the corner and the man put the gun to the small boys head.

"No don't!" Steve shouted stepping from around the corner.

There wasn't much I could do… well there was one thing I could do.

"Halt!" I shouted my voice suddenly raw. "Leget den jungen unten!"

The man froze for a horrified second. He made me break my five year fast of my first language. I stood beside Steve; he had a look of concern. Me on the other hand. I was pissed. I continued in German.

"You are a disgrace to the Fatherland. Drop your gun and give us the vial."

The man scowled. "Von Hex, you know what Shmidt is accomplishing."

Von who?

My confusion was readable, I don't lie well. At least not when I get a blow like that. The man blinked looking at me closely. Then he smiled and threw the kid into the water. Steve started to go for the kid.

"I'll get the kid, you get the shit head!" I shouted diving into the water. I hit the water and when I came up I saw the kid doing the doggy paddle.

"I can swim lady." He said smiling at me at the accomplishment.

Getting over to the nearest ladder I got him out and ran over to where Steve was heading. For a long moment I didn't see anything, then a man soaked to the bone was thrown… more catapulted to the brick landing. Right behind him was Steve. Closing the distance I saw the man try to cut Steve with a knife, form his jacket the vial of formula flew out.

In a vain attempt I tried to jump after the flying vial. My jump was short only a few centimeters. One brief moment it floated to the ground whole, the next it shattered the blue liquid splashing to the ground with small shards of glass.

Getting up I turned to see Steve had the guy on the ground. The man had no way out. There were two super soldiers against one Nazi. No one would like those odds for him.

"Who are you?" Steve demanded holding the guy by his shirt.

"The first of many. Cut off one head-" The agent said. Neither of us caught it as the agent flicked his tong over a false tooth. By the time I noticed it was too late. Foam was filling his mouth. "Two more will take its place."

Wait.

That saying.

He was shaking now, whatever chemical in the tooth doing its work. He was able to proclaimed the saying that he fully believed in one last time. "Hail Hydra."

With one last violent shake the man was gone. For a moment I felt bitter. We didn't save the formula or capture the agent alive. Yes we kept civilian casualties to a minimum that had to be something to count for.

Steve looked over to me blinking. "When'd you learn German?"

"It's my first language." I muttered my mouth feeling dry.

"How'd you get ahead of me?"

At first I was going to say 'classified', but it's not right now. At least not for Steve. "Trolls. I found a troll who got me here…"

I looked at Steve, now he was the Captain Rodgers I grew up reading about. A paragon of man. Only his eyes carried the kid from Brooklyn who was still innocent. This guy is going to have women fight over him. Suddenly it felt like my job, my duty to protect him in whatever comes.

* * *

A/N: It's been a crazy month! I have gotten a bit of writing in for M. My family is going to be moving soon so that might end up going back down, but as always I'll have a new chapter up at the start of every month. M has a lot to work through before she came come back to her time, mainly figuring out what her Oma is up to.

If you're liking the adventure so far please leave a review!


	10. Von Hex

(Sorry about the late post, my battery for my computer died and it's been at the hospital for the last few days)

Chapter 9 Von Hex

M's POV

I was back at Broom's office in Washington. The walls were covered in bookshelves, the books a mix between new publications and old tombs that probably were in some old language I didn't know. It had been a week since Steve and I tracked down the German agent who had taken the last of the formula that would have created an army of men who could take down the Nazi party. Instead I was sitting across from Broom who was nervously flipping through pages, his eyes glancing up at me once or twice. Maybe he was checking to see I was really here. That any last minute prep was gone.

Closing the last of files Broom pulled his glasses off. "Miss Oakland…" His voice waivered. "The U.S State department has looked at your services that you've done so far. They are quite good. Good enough that the military has thought about asking you to help me against the Thule Society."

Him saying the name sent shivers down my spine. In the back of my mind I was thirteen and helpless as I watched, and I saw everything. Broom noticed my panicked stair. "Or we can find somewhere else for you."

"Why not keep me with Steve?"

Broom sighed and opened up another folder. He fixed his glasses, I could see his hands shaking. He was stressed about something. Did the Thule Society show their hand yet about the night Hellboy would be brought here? Or was he worried I was going to be angry?

"It seems Mr. Rogers is going to be with the U.S.O and other groups to sell bonds for the war."

Wait… that wasn't right, was it? Steve was to be fighting Hydra, not prancing around on a stage. Did something go wrong? Was the formula supposed to be saved? Did that agent we capture an important key to all of this? Fuck. Something had to happen. Steve is a soldier, captain America, not some good will sender to the troops.

The panic was setting in again as I looked up at Broom. "Why? He's a weapon, a damn good one too. The war effort could use him."

Broom raised his hands in an innocent gesture. "I would agree with you Miss Oakland. But it seems that many who spent the money to make him are not happy that they lost all chances of making more."

"But what about me? Aren't I technically a product of the super solider program?"

"I was going to tell you about that. The blood tests came back. There is no trace of the same formula that made Mr. Rogers in your blood. It seems whatever makes you special is deep in your genetics. Which comes to the mention of the name you found."

"Von Hex." I said leaning back. "The Agent called me Von Hex."

Broom closed come files and opened another. For a brief moment I wondered why he didn't show me on a computer, then it hit me that real computers wouldn't be invented for a while.

"Ursula Von Hex, Daughter of Gunthor and Yvonne Von Hex, she's their only child and a wielder of magic. At the ripe age of ten the Thule Society took her from her family. Her magic was analyzed and then trained. From what our records can gather she is one of the last proper sorceresses in the world left."

"Sorceress? I don't know that classification?"

Broom let out a long sigh, not like he was bothered by the question. Instead it felt like the answer was not going to be pretty. "Humans who can do magic are rare. There are a number of theories why humans are unable to do magic. Sorcerers are the few who reach deep inside of them to use the base of magic that is around us. The families who could do that have been known to be the beginning of many royal families. Even the Winsor could birth a sorcerer, but it doesn't happen often. Von Hex is Germanys blue blood. If they win they would make sure she would be put in the height of society and made sure her children would be royalty. Their power if unbroken would be unstoppable."

"Why did he think I was her?" I asked my voice felt distant and I was on edge. I felt like I knew the answer. I knew it from the moment I was called the name.

"It's because you look very much like Von Hex… You had brought pictures of her from the future."

I didn't bring pictures of anyone from the future… No.. no I did. Oma's wartime pictures. The ones where she looked to be my age. But that was impossible, Oma wasn't some… Nazi. She didn't even do magic around me.

But my mother was a moon-blessing witch. Sure not the same thing. My mother was more of a shaman. If Oma was a Sorceress then, could it be possible that my powers are because of that as well? I've felt magic, its ugly and hateful. It burns into your soul and lays there for years making you feel sick. I wanted nothing to do with that. If I could even think about using magic.

I shook my head. "No, that's not Oma. Her name's Agatha Carver."

Broom gave me a sympathetic look. "Carver is a fitting name from what I heard. She's rather imposing from what I've heard. She must have changed her name when she moved to the U.S, correct? She's quiet a mage."

"But I'm anti magic." I started. "It's impossible. I can't be her grand daughter. I can't."

Panic rose in me making my thoughts spiral in my mind. There was no way my Oma, the woman who stood beside me like a silent guard was evil. Working for the Nazi's.

My stomach lurched.

Was that the reason why Kroenen knew about me?

"Does she work for the Thule Society now?"

"Von Hex?" Broom pushed his glasses up. "No, no. Seems there was a exchange. She was moved over to the normal science wing. Not sure what she's doing now. Why?"

I had to know, could it even be a possibility that they knew each other? "I had someone from the Thule Society be really… weird around me when I was younger. I just wanted to know if maybe she was the reason."

"Is that the reason why you want to stay away from them?"

"Yeah. I don't want to see that man again." I looked over his shoulder and at the case of books behind him. "In my time he escaped form his prison and left a note for me, saying he was going to find me. I'm kind of glad to be here, one less monster to worry about. At least at this time he doesn't know me."

"Would being with Steve help?"

"I think so. He's suppose to be fighting Hydra. Maybe I can help get him back on track."

"What are we going to say, how can we make you indispensible to the war effort."

I leaned in the chair thinking about it, chewing it over. It would have to be something flashy so I would be on the road with him. Like a performance act. I know I wasn't a good dancer, well I'm not a kick line kind of girl, and hell I'm not even the bump and grind kind of girl. There was one talent I was decent at, singing, and if I can lie to someone's face I can act.

"Make me his little sister. Little Miss America. They could even call me Missy, the sweet little sister who wishes the boys off to war. People eat that up these days right?"

"It would be an interesting act. What would you do?"

"I can hold a tune. I'll sing something kind of jazzy for the guys. You think they'll go for it?"

* * *

A/N: Okay so next months story might end up being late, we'll be in the middle of a move and I'm not sure what our internet situation is going to be the first week. Other than that I hope you enjoy!


	11. Vacation?

Chapter 10 Vacation?

Kroenen's POV

My men were behind schedule. Even with me pulling all nighters for the last two weeks and making sure they had proper rest we were still behind where I wanted to be. This had leaded me to shoot one of them… only one mined you, and it was in the leg. I'm not going to say he deserved being injured while I was raving about how the projection array was a key factor. He had been the one to doubt me. It's not like I'm a doctor of science and the most learned man for the occult in the Thule society below my master.

The man had just been taken from the room, my luger still clutched in my hand. Because of the lack of rest I could hear my mechanical heart strain as it kept me moving. "Now, do we have any other questions about how the fabric of the universe can be torn?"

The rest of the workers, all of them in lab coats and masks like mine shook their heads and dove back into their work. We were almost finished with the main machine that would use raw magic to rip through space and time to contacts the seven gods. We were past the point of research and now in the final construction of the build. If everything went as plan… which it wasn't… we should be done before next September. In that time there would be a correct alignment so we can finish out plan and save the world.

Like always it was the clomping boots I heard. Ilsa doesn't make her feet quiet. She threw the doors open to the room and everyone looked up. The woman has a presence to her; I'll give her that.

"Ilsa." I said turning to her from my workstation.

She had a tan folder under her arm and a smile on her face. "You've been summoned to Berlin."

Looking over at my men I growled. "And why am I being summoned to Berlin?"

"Well we both are. I'm there as the friendly face."

"Who asked for this."

"Himmler."

I let out a deep sigh. Seems we'll be finding out about those missing officers after all. At least on the way to Berlin I could take a nap.

* * *

I've lost count of the time I have been called for an 'emergency' in Berlin. These 'emergencies' have been anything from a pesky spy that needed killing, all the way up to sending a message to one of our 'allies'. Many times I thought my missions could be done by someone with a less known reputation, but it seems that I am the favorite errand boy of Himmler.

The room I was in was apart of a new construction building that was meant to be a monument to Germanic culture. The room itself was sparse, one day some bored politician will fill the room up with useless art that only serves to show the wealth of the county. Right now it didn't matter.

Across the large dark wood table was a secretary under Himmler. The chicken farmer was probably off at one of his labs testing the youth of the Party, not a bad goal, if the moron knew what he was doing. He should be here giving me my briefing. Not playing scientist.

The man across from me was probably in his late twenties, brown hair was cut short though one pesky hair was falling onto his brow. If it weren't for lack of time I would shave my head so I wouldn't have to deal with it. But I am also lazy with keeping up my hair. He had a straight angular nose, and thin nervous lips that were twitching at the sight of my masked face. Ahh at least I could make someone uncomfortably today.

"Dr. K-Kroenen." He muttered.

From the other side of me Ilsa flipped her lighter on and light a cigarette. She took a deep inhale and sent a cloud of smoke over to the messenger. "Speak up."

The man jumped and nodded. "Sorry sir.. I mean m'am." He squeaked. "We just got the message back from our sources, Hydra has cut itself from the Party. A few days ago key members of Hydra left many of the bases with out a word. We can only assume that Schmit has made a break from the Party."

Ilsa leaned back in the chair. "We shouldn't have given him so much power."

"He did make a number of weapons that were key to us winning the war thus far." The messenger said shifting in his seat. "One could say how could the party trust your people."

Ilsa quirked and eyebrow high. "Have we ever been in doubt?"

"N-no, of course not. The Thule Society was the founder of this party, we could not be here with out it."

"Then remember that."

I had stayed quiet up until that point. There was a reputation to keep and Ilsa was always better at making people uncomfortable than me, at least vocally. My presences might be the reason why the man was so twitchy.

"What's the mission?" I asked keeping my voice as low as possible. "Take out a base."

One base should be a week's job. Simple done. I could be back with my work in no time.

"It's all of Hydra."

"All of Hydra? He had to be joking. I would need a squad of men to do that? Who else is being spared?"

"It's just you Doctor. Himmler thinks this will, in his words 'give you a bit of rest'. A vacation from the manor you've been living in."

A vacation. Hiking through the Black Forest and hunting down traitors… That did sound like my kind of vacation. I would be away from Ilsa, from the master, it might give me a clear head. Yes I was worried my project wouldn't be done, but Ilsa has already said she would take the brunt of the work. Also, the major plus side to this is I won't have to worry about Ilsa throwing random nurses at me.

It might just be the thing I need to get reconnected with the occult.

* * *

A/N: I just finish with moving and I'm pretty happy that I could post on time! Things are about to get really interesting form here on in.


	12. To War

Chapter 11 To War

M's POV

It had been a blind mirical that the director didn't want to throw me off the stage after our first rehersal. Even with Steve backing me up saying I was his sister. It didn't help that I was uncoordinated on the stage. Back in highschool everyone in my small school was in the school musical, even if you weren't apart of the choir or band you helped. The music teacher thought since I had long legs that I would be a perfect dancer. She forgot that I had size eleven feet and the grace of a buffalo. In the end she got me to be back stage handling the props, and in a way I thought that would be the last time I would be in show business.

Boy was I wrong.

The director was annoyed at first. Steve was able to strut around on the stage looking all heroic. Me as his 'kid sister' I was to be relegated to the chorus and do a line of kicks. After the second rehearsal our director pulled me aside and we hashed out a new plan. I would come in at the second act of the show and sing a sappy song about saying goodbye to all the fellas who were off to war. Basically relegating me to be the long lost girlfriend, sisters, or daughters the guys had left. Not a bad gig, just one that left me feeling exposed. Steve would come in during the last part of my song and we would give each other a hug and I'd 'send him off to war'.

Back in highschool we covered a bit of what the propoganda department did to convince people what we were doing was right. Living it was different though. Sure in the future it looked like the U.S.O was just cheering people up. Inside of it made me see that we streached the truth about somethings and made sure to lay on thick the horrors we heard about. Germany did the same thing, only they had less horrors to use and were streaching their truth like stale taffy.

That particular day we had a show for a group of soldiers in Northern Itally. The trip there was unbarable. We first took a plane to England, which was hair raising enough. We were briefed that there was a chance of being shot by german poilets who were causing terror in the English country side. Then we took a boat to Itally, and that had been another long and nail bitting trip. Submariens were being used in this war liberally. Memories of watching old History Channel shows about the navel battles played over and over in my mind. When we finally got to the men we were going to proform for I was just getting my nerves back in order. Living in a paranormal society gives you a degree of safty, but traveling into the heart of the fighting during a war was something totally different. The only thing I could count on was my knowlage of german tactics and the fact that I could speak fluently and pretend to be a civilian.

Proforming for the soldiers was different that performing for the masses in America and England. The civilans want hope, to feel patriotic. These soldiers were on their last thread of hope. The horrors they had seen and would continue to see for the next year and a half was painful. Some of these men might be unfortunate enough to visit the death camps. Others will have to be in grissly battles with children soldiers. The few that make it to Berlin when the Russians have already won the majority of the battle will see horrors form their own side. Unspeakable acts done to men, women, and children. There's a reason why many of these men will end up with PTSD, but it will take their own children to discover the name and ways to cope with it.

Sitting back stage in a dress that mimicked the chorus girls, only instead of the blue and red I was dressed solidly in white. My hair was pulled up in thick curles that I was slowly learning to do on my own. Behind me the other girls were giggling and talking to themselves. A few of them have spoken to me, but I tried to stay as close to Steve as possible.

Everything was damp. I don't think it had stopped raining the last few weeks, this left everything feeling soggy and uncomfortable.

From the stage I heard a loud ruckus. A voice clear but unknown to me shouted. "Bring back the girls!"

"I'll see what I can do, they only know the one song." I heard Steve stammer.

"Nice boots twinkle toes"

"Hey Captain, Sign this." Part of me was glad I was off stage and unable to see what the man wanted Steve to sign.

Slowly I got up turning to look at the stage. Steve was getting pelted with food… was that… a tomato? That really happened? I made my way over as Steve reassured them that he would get some of the girls back out on stage.

Turning and exiting he met my eyes. The poor guy really wanted to help. "Could you-"

He didn't need to finish the sentence. Instead I patted him on the shoulder. "I've got you Steve, get some rest."

Walking out on the stage the men started to cheer. Okay, it's a small ego boost to be cheered on by a bunch of guys. Walking up to the microphone I gave a large smile. "Now who here wants to see the cute one in the family." I said putting my hands up comically.

Again the men let out a big cheer. Hey, if it makes them feel better I wouldn't mind strutting around like an idiot for a short time.

After the show I went to look for Steve. I ended up finding him near his tent. Picking him up something to eat we sat down not speaking for a long moment. We were both tired and had hoped for a better audience. It was like actually being in Europe reminded us that we had failed at getting Steve out in the fight. I was still blaming myself for messing everything up. There was such a fine line that I had destroyed. Now I needed to do something to get Steve back in the fight. Part of me hoped he would get called by someone higher up, but it never happened. Instead we were sent to northern Itally to cheer up some battle worn troops.

"This sucks." I said, after saying it I noticed how unpoinant I sounded. Here I was in the middle of a war and I just say 'this sucks'.

Steve same me a small smile. "At least you covered me today."

"You shouldn't need covering." I muttered putting my half eaten food down. "You should be out there, kicking ass, taking names, beating up Nazi's. Instead you're relegated to dressing up as a red, white, and blue Peter Pan."

"It's the boots." Steve said giving me a smile.

"Hell yeah it's the boots."

We both laughed and I noticed that my favorite English Agent was in the same camp as we were. I hadn't seen Agent Carter since Steve was shipped off to be the poster child for war bonds. She seemed to notice us and marched over to us.

"Hey brother." I said elbowing Steve. "I'm seeing a feisty English woman walking your way."

Picking myself up I decided it was best to let him fend for himself. "Don't say anything too stupied. I'm going to put these plates away."

It took me a while to get back to Steve and when I did I saw him digging through the show props. Peggy was near by with a stoic expression. I leave them for five minutes and the two fo them start to plan something.

"What are you doing?" I said trudging up to them.

Peggy turned and gave me a sure smile. "Hello M. Steven is going on a mission."

Mission? I looked between the two of them. There aren't any missions I know about. She read my look and shrugged. Steve on the other hand turned holding his lead shield.

"It's Bucky M. He's been captured behind enemy lines." He said picking up one of the helmets. "I have to go after him… You… you understand?"

Holy hell. Somewhere I felt like this was important in the history lesions Broom gave me. Steve never fought the germans. He was fighting Hydra. The propoganda had said he fought against the germans, but if I had seen anything about the propoganda the allies were selling out it was best to look at it with a grain of salt.

This didn't stop me in supporting Steve. "Yeah, but one condition."

Peggy and Steve looked at me waiting.

"I'm coming too. Let me put some pants on."

It had been months since I wore my modern clothing. Foam molded cup bra with underwire. A t-shirt made of polyester and cotton. Jeans tucked into my army boots. I had taken a green military jacket and had that hung around my shoulders. Around my neck was my assortment of jewelry including the necklace with blessed symbols. Steve sat beside me in a mix of costume and military cloths. Comiclly he had brought that stupied shield of his.

We sat inside a plane that was being pioleted by Howard Stark. Peggy seemed to have the guy on call and he was willing to sign up for our crazy mission.

Steve had explained the sudo plan he had. We were going to parachute into the area the base was near and from there do anything we could to break in and save our people. It wasn't the most complete plan, but it was better than anything I could come up with.

At the front of the plane Howard Stark and Peggy were talking. Well Howard was shamlessly flirting with Peggy as she ignored him. I mean the guy was talking about just hopping opever to get fondu with her after all of this, like it's nothing. Maybe I'm not the type of girl who isn't impressed by money. And it seemed Peggy wasn't either.

"M, Where did you get those cloths?" She said changing the subject.

"Came to the past in them. Welcome to the cloths of 2008." I said with a smile.

Peggy looked from Howard and back to Steve. "I don't remember them giving you parachute training at basic."

Steve looked up after putting the pack on his back. "It can't be that hard right? Pull the string try to aim for a clearing and don't lock your legs."

I'll give him this, he knew the basics. Then again I wasn't that much better. "I had a camp I went to that taught me that. I have a few jumps under me."

What I didn't tell them that after my third dive the instructor was finally given my information and once he discovered I was tweleve he sent me packing. I didn't blame the guy for feeling wronged. He thought I was well over eighteen. The reason most people thought I was older was because of my height. No one is going to believe a twelve year old was almost breaking into the six feet range. It also helped that I already hit puberty. My height and yearly maturing got the BPRD into a mess of trouble when they were trying to find stuff for me to do.

"See. M's got this." Steve said handing me my pack. I checked it and slipped it onto my shoulders. This was not like the packs we had at the camp, but I quickly got the basics of it down. No emergencey shoot incase the main one didn't deploy. Deep down I felt a sting of panic rush through me. There was only once chance with a mission like this. Was I really up for it?

The plane started to shake and Howard grabbed onto the contoles. "Looks like we found the enemy."

Steve's face became hard. He might be weighing the options of jumping now to save the plane. We couldn't be that far off from the base. With our stamina we could make up the difference by foot.

"M, get prepaired to jump."

Here's another thing I didn't tell Steve about my 'training'. I have never jumped out of a plane at night. Does that change anything? Not really. We were both unexperenced and about to do something batshit insaine. Walking up to the door I watched as Steve yanked it open. The pressure in the cabin became foobared making anything not nailed down blow around. Thankfuly Stark didn't have anything just laying around so it was mainly any stray hair or clothing that was whipped around.

"Steve I'll go first." I said. Now I didn't do this because I thought I was going to be a badass. Honestly I as about to shit myself. There was gunfire all around us and I couldn't see anything but pitch black night. If I went first I could get it over with and pray to any of the gods that listen to look out for me.

"You sure?" He asked checking my pack one last time.

There wasn't enough courage left in me to do anything but nod. Steve nodded as well and I got ready for my jump. Knowing you're putting yourself in a deadly situation like that can cause one of two things. Panic, or adrenaline. I got the second option as I pushed myself out of the ship. It was time I took my life into my own hands.

* * *

N/A: Oh man, I've had these next few scenes in my head forever! M and Kroenen are finally going to be meeting up. Question is how is M going to take 1940's Kroenen? I've been setting the new house up so my time writing has been pushed back a bit. I'll still be publishing ever month, but I need to do a little work on the outline so everything runs smoothly from here on out.

As always, I love hearing from you guys!


	13. Valkyrie In The Trees

Chapter 12 Valkyrie In The Trees

* * *

Kroenen's POV

Thanks to the military intelligence I had a modest idea where Hydra was hiding. The men they had in the regular army were pulled back to a base in the northern part of Italy. Not a bad military move. Italy was The Parties ally for a good number of years now. I myself might not like their methods, but no government can reshape a nation with out breaking eggs. It wasn't my place to comment on Mussolini's tactics. It was however my place to be finding a good camp so I could do some necessary preparations before I assaulted the base.

My camp was modest. A small tent to keep the dew off of me, thick blanket kept off the cold. I had the pick of supplies since the Thule Society has difference funding than the army. The army these days were getting slipper pickings. Boys that were fresh out of school were being sent to war. I even heard a few of my fellows debate about sending in women. Being a man of equality I knew that the women would fight as hard if not harder than the boys we were sending out.

Undoing the straps of my mask I let the brisk air hit my face. Hiking through the raw wilderness was a simple joy of mine. It was the quiet, the utter peace that people cannot give me. Being able to sit down and watch the daylight peak through the sky. The reds and purples tinted my camp giving it a dream like quality. In an hour I would pack up and get ready for my march to the base.

From far away there was a breaking of tree limbs. The sharp snapping and creaking of wood split the silence of my camp. Looking over to the sound I waited. There weren't any footsteps that I could hear. Not much would cause that kind of commotion. The most logical reason would be something had hit the tree from the sky. Maybe a plane, or a parachuter who had maneuvered poorly.

Taking off my jacket so I was only in my shirt and pants I treeded through the forest. My only weapon was the knife I had in my boots. Anything out here would be easy enough to dispatch before thing got too dangerous. The only American's I knew of were going to be a good hundred miles away. Any of my allies would see the shape of my uniform and know not to mess around. So aside from wolves, which I doubted could cause a crash of tree limbs, I was alone.

It was as I walked that I heard it. It sounded like a woman's voice. Her sharp shouts were just out of range for me to understand what she was saying, but the tone was plane enough. She was angry about something.

Picking up my pace I came up to the offending tree that had been assaulted. I will make the tree the victim in this situation because of how the woman hanging in it was acting. Her face was screwed up into a rage her hands reaching for any type of help she could get. Only she was contently tied up in a harness that was tangled in the tree. The white of her parachute puffed up in the wind making it look like wings.

Now I am a man of learning, but I am also a man who knew about the paranormal and that many of our myths have a seed of truth. Before me was a rage filled woman, beautiful and vengeful. Looking at her I could see she was symmetrically beautiful. Her blond hair was loose and hanging in her face, but that did not detract from the looks she gave to the tree. For a brief moment I wondered why she was not dressed in armor and carrying a spear. For this is exactly what I thought about when I thought of the vengeful Valkyrie.

Her cursing turned from English to German, her accent perfect in both languages. Her mastery of my native tongue caught me. So she was either a spy for the Party who dropped at the wrong place. Or was an American who was raised with a German family. Either way I found myself in an interesting situation. If I help the girl then I could discover how she came to be here. But if she was an American who was sent to kill men like me then I would be in an unfortunate situation. Though the girl would not be in top form and I could easily knock her out or dispatch her if she became hostile.

Choosing to speak to her in English I cleared my throat. "Hello." I said coming into the clearing.

In the middle of her saying something about how demons should come and bring their girlfriends to burn the shit out of offending tree she paused and looked down at me all the color draining from her face. She tugged at her harness again and gave me a half smile. "H-hello?" She said her voice dropping to more conversation level.

I had to smile up to her. "My Lady I think you've been entangled by this tree. Can you get yourself down? Or should I save the tree from you?"

The woman did not hide her expression. Her mouth pursed into a sour look. Blowing her hair from her face I could see a bit more of her. She was young, much younger than I expected with her colorful choice of words. She must have been in her early twenties if not a little younger than that. Silver eyes narrowed down at me, but she gave a nod. "I'll need help."

Without a second thought I started to climb up the tree. There were enough hand holds and sturdy limbs that it didn't take much to get into the tree. The whole while I was climbing I could feel her eyes one me, watching. Was she plotting a move to kill me? Getting to eye level I noticed how big she was. Up in the tree she would have been the average size of a woman, but once I was eye to eye to her I couldn't help but marvel at how she was as tall as me. She was bulkier than myself, but all of it seemed to fit in a Amazonial way.

Her uniform was the next thing I noticed. On her left shoulder was the American flag. "American?" I asked quirking my eyebrows up. My voice was kept at a playful tone. "Didn't know they were asking women to fight."

She screwed up her face again. This girl could not lie, or at least not lie in this situation. She seemed to know that. "I'm a special agent on a mission against a rouge organization."

Oh my. I was taken aback by her ambiguities response. Years of training had to have drilled that into her. Maybe she was good at keeping her cards to her chest. I wanted to see if I pushed how she would fair.

"Well Special Agent. You're a little too far to be taking out any of the Parties supply lines." I said taking a moment to see how managed to tie her self up in that tree.

"I said a rouge organization. I never mentioned the Third Reich." Her voice was clipped but controlled, a part, deep deep down was thrilled by this. Did this woman know how to keep her tongue?

"Really, then you won't mind me cutting you down. I am a German officer, I could turn you in for a nice fee." I pulled my knife out of my boot and rolled it in my hands so she could see the control I had. She followed my movements her eyes registering how out matched she was.

"I should ask you what a lone German officer would be doing out in the middle of the woods? If you had a full detail you would have them do your dirty work."

Damn, I should have never mentioned I was an officer. It would be better if I detached myself from the situation. "Not that many rouge organizations. Unless you count the Italian Military." I started to tug at a few of the straps. "You'll have to hold onto me as I cut you down. That fall could kill you."

"I'm heavier than I look."

She didn't have to tell me that. Good for her to be honest, but she was probably over well over ninety Killo's, it wouldn't be an easy lift, but I would manage it long enough to get her balanced.

"Just give me your arm and I'll get you out."

"How do you know I won't kill you once you cut me down?" She said her voice dropping.

"Simple. You know I am a lone officer out in the middle of now where. Maybe we can forget the war for a good ten minutes and both of us can be on our missions in peace."

She threw her right arm over my shoulder looking at me square in the eye. She was chewing on her words. "My life's in you hands."

With a satisfactory smile I brought the knife up and threw a few of the ropes. There was a tense snap and suddenly I felt a good fifty kg drop on me. I exhaled trying to keep up balanced. Somewhere in the struggle the girl found her footing and relieved me of the pressure she had put on me.

"Not so bad." I said looking down at the tree. I helped her out of the harness and it dropped to the ground in a loud clang.

"What kind of mission would send one officer out in the middle of bum fuck nowhere?"

Her language made me smile. Women in the society were brought in for their poise and looks. Ilsa was one of the few who spoke her mind. This girl, even if she was American, did the same and for a moment I felt like I was with my good friend again.

"Maybe I am also hunting a rouge organization." I said guiding her down the tree. Once our feet were one the solid ground I pulled myself to my full height. We were the exact same height. I was thinner than she was, but what she had in width she made up for it in where she was larger. I'll not wax and wane on what was different about her. Even if I could see her calculating silver eyes watching me.

"Hydra?" She finally asked.

Puffing out my chest to look important I nodded. "Yes, you?"

She gave a small nod. "I think that's where we're heading."

We're… she did not mention another. "You have friends?"

She blinked and turned her head. Upon doing that I saw a nasty looking cut on the side of her head that was bleeding.

"We should go to my camp, you were hurt in your fall." I wanted to laugh because I was tempted to add 'on your way down from Valhalla', but I did not have the report with her just yet.

Taking her to my modest camp I dug out my medical supplies. I didn't keep much on me. If I got hurt it wasn't a large problem. I had already been in the planning stage to remove much of my internal structure so I could have a more efficient body. Sitting the Valkyrie down (I really h`ave no other title for her) I pulled out the alcohol and bandages.

"I'll be fine." She assured me touching her head. Touching the wound she hissed and looked at the blood on her hand. "I heal quickly. In a day it'll be a scratch."

Now that was something I couldn't believe. "It's my duty as a doctor to tend to those who are hurt, no matter which side of the war they are on."

Administering the cleaning solution and the bandage I pulled away from her. Her eyes looked unfocused as I took my time to make sure everything was alright. When she spoke again her voice was light and she had switched to her German. "You're a doctor?"

Finishing up I pulled away from her to take a good look at my handiwork. "I am,"

"And you've been sent to take out Hydra, by yourself?" She said her words being measured and calm.

Did she know something I didn't? I had it under good authority that I was not well known by the allies. Maybe those who knew the occult would know my name. A girl, now a girl who looked like a valkyrie mind you, but a girl no less would not know who I was. What I could do. How could she?

I was about to question her back when there was a sound of footsteps. Drawing my knife up I rose to face who trudge along to my camp. The Valkyrie got up to her feet as well and pulled out a gun that looked to be American. Her pose was flawless, another piece of the puzzle I think. The girl had military training, probably at a young age as well. She was guarding my back with it as the footsteps came closer.

From the underbrush a man trudged up to us. He was a large fellow, well built, a perfect specimen of manhood… Almost like how the Valkyrie was a perfect specimen or womanhood… The realization hit me and I looked from the newcomer to Valkyrie. They looked… related.

"Family?" I asked trying to play my hand as coolly as possible.

She lowered her gun grinning like some fool. "Close enough." She muttered in German, then in a rapid switch she spoke English. "Thank the Gods, Steve!"

Rushing past me she punched the guy in the arm. Yes, defiantly related. "Did you get caught in the trees?" She asked giving the guy the once over.

Steve, as I guessed his name was nodded. "I was able to drop down though, did you know I can take a fall from almost thirty feet?"

"Probably more than that." She muttered. She looked back at me. "Um Steve. I think we have a ally. This officer is also hunting down the assholes who took your friend."

Steve looked from Valkyrie and over to me. "Officer? German?"

Snapping my heels together in a casual solute I gave a small bow. "At your service Mr.-"

"Steve Rodgers." He then looked at Valkyrie who elbowed him and pointed at the shield he was carrying. "Captain Rodgers."

A captain, well that was a nice change. It was more informative than Valkyrie's 'special agent' nonsense. I decided it was time to try again at her name. "And Valkyrie I did not get your name."

As soon as I had said my internal nickname for her out loud I felt embarrassed. The girl's eyes widened in what I guessed to be fear. Did the name Valkyrie have some dangerous meaning I didn't now about? It was a sad thought, she did remind me so much of a warrior maiden.

Thankfully Captain Rodgers filled in the gap. "This is Agent M. Oakland."

"Oakland…" I muttered. "Not Rodgers. You aren't siblings?"

They looked up at each other and back to me, both of them started to speak. They stopped and Valkyrie, M, Started to speak. "We're close enough to be siblings."

It was interesting and I did wish they would tell me more, but I was outnumbered. Drastically outnumbered now that I saw the Captain. He would be able to over power me, and if M was anything like him she would be able to break me in half… the idea of that… was… well, not appropriate of thoughts for the moment.

"You mentioned he'll be an ally." Rodgers said looking back to Valkyrie, I mean M. Shit, I needed to make a conscious effort in remembering her name.

She nodded. "We're going the same way and could use the help." Looking over at me she shrugged. "Sorry I didn't really ask. Would you mind helping us?"

Now that was an amusing thought. Me getting to help two walking specimens of human perfection. I would be a moron if I turned that down. "Of course not. I've been out here for a good month by myself. I've run out of things to talk to myself about."

Rodgers seemed to get a laugh out of that. His eyes carried such an innocence's to them. "Do you have any specialties?"

I gave a small shrug. No need to let all of my cards out. "I'm good at basic infiltration. Hand to hand. I'm also not bad with a gun."

Walking over to my tent I reached in and pulled out my mask. "Anyone in Hydra will also know this." I said holding out the mask for both of them to see. It was my plan to show them so that they would understand why I needed to wear it. Rodgers looked unfazed by the mask…. Valkyrie on the other hand-

* * *

M's POV

I've been stupid many times in my life. Trusting the wrong people. Saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Every time I've made a stupid mistake it's been because of one man. Other mistakes didn't cost me as much. Though trusting a known monster had helped me as a child, it lead to nothing but heartbreak, just like now.

He said he was a doctor. What kind of normal doctor would had a camp in the middle of nowhere. What kind of doctor would be sent out to take out Hydra? Hitler has one assassin he can call for those types of missions. I should have assumed sooner or later he would be pulled. That I wouldn't be able to escape him.

Now I know why he called me Valkyrie. I was so angry when I crashed into that tree. When I saw him… he looks nothing like he did in the future. His blue eyes were behind eyelids, he had a fucking mouth cocked in a superior smile. His nose is similar, only less sculpted. Part of me always guessed he had blond hair. I mean he's a Nazi, don't like ninety percent of them have blond hair? There's a good reason why I didn't know him at first sight.

I can't believe I let him touch me. His hands were not like I remembered. In the future his hands were so cold, like he was a walking specter of death. The hands that had bandaged my head were warm, almost too warm to be coming from him.

Steve was looking at me with a concerned look. He had a good right to be worried. I didn't tell him exactly what happened, about why I was afraid of this man, but he knew that when I froze it meant something bad.

He blinked at me… No, say his name. Kroenen blinked at me and put the mask down. No I couldn't hide that I knew him. Better to let it all out. The guy had to understand time travel.

"M?" Steve asked reaching out to me.

"Dr. Karl. Rupert. Kroenen." I said every part of his name with care. "Member of the Thule Occult society, master assassin. An expert in clockwork and the Dark Arts."

Kroenen's face was stone. He was not as readable as I. "Well, it seems you know more about me than I had thought."

Steve looked at me blinking. "M, are you alright?"

What could I honestly do? Sure I could pull my gun and shoot the guy in the head. That would solve everything. The machine the Thule society would never properly work with out Kroenen. The modern time Agent Clay wouldn't have to be pulled from duty. My Grandfather would never be killed. I would never have to trust a monster…

But I couldn't do that.

Timelines are fickle. Every agent is told over and over again that things in timelines have to stay the same, or as close as we can manage. Killing Kroenen would probably kill me. It would make it so Hellboy never came to our world. Red has done more to save earth than Kroenen did to destroy it.

And… The other thing.

There was a time when I thought there was more to Kroenen. A time where secrets were always on the edge of being discovered. Broom mentioned it once, but I was too young and too emotional at the time to fully let it sink in. Kroenen had been kind to me, protected me on a few occasions. Even… even that night, when Broom died, Kroenen was not a total monster.

That's why I didn't shoot him on the spot. That's why I held my tong. There was that hope, that small little light that had been sparked when I was a little girl. How he let me know I wasn't alone. Even on that night. He betrayed me, yes, but I could have easily been killed. Him holding off his Masters wrath… it happened for a reason. I'll always be stupid. Somewhere deep down I want to know why. Why was I spared? Why didn't Kroenen stay quiet?

I had to know why. There's no getting around it. I wasn't going to trust him our right, but I would hold off on killing him. The time line had to be kept and I needed answers.

"I'm fine… lets get moving… we're burning daylight."

The change in me might have been suspicious. Kroenen probably didn't buy a bit of it. Steve on the other hand just nodded and let me take lead.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So Last month was insane for me so I got almost no writing done. I still have a back log of chapters, but I forgot to past last month. Anyway, this has been a scene that has changed a lot since I wrote the first draft for this story. Every time I would write a new draft Kroenen would appear in more and more chapters. I know i departed a little bit from the movie (I wrote the last three chapters in one day and forgot to re-watch The First Avenger.

Also, oh my god, Dr. Strange! I've been holding off on writing the rest of this story since M deals with magic and I wanted the Hellboy magic and the Marvel magic to blend together. So Now that I've watched the movie I am ready to work on the rest of this novel!

I'll see you guys next month! As always tell me if you're liking the ride or not.


End file.
